


Torn

by AmayaLunar



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: F/M, Heartbreak, Kingsgalive, Love, Multi, Revenge
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-19
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-05-25 07:48:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 32,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14972462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmayaLunar/pseuds/AmayaLunar
Summary: Amaya Lunar, the previous so-called lover of the Hero of the Glaive. Rejected by the man she loved, she wants to move on.  Well with the help of a cocky Redhead, she would make Nyx regret ever playing with her.  However what happens when one man is reminded of what he lost and wants her back and the other slowly falls for her, trying to make the other regret it?





	1. The Plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How else do you catch someone attention that broke your heart?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I have finally gotten the chance to go through this more so it's less cringing to read and less errors!

Chapter 1

Amaya and Nyx, many would say they were inseparable. Nyx would always have his arm around her, he would be protective over her. Even go as far as spending weekends out of town, and to stay at one another's places. To be truthful, they were a couple... but clearly a different type to each other.

After another heated session Nyx laid over her, his lips still lingering over her neck, as he took in the scent of her skin, and how his hunger was fueled by her skin, her beauty...everything until-

“I love you.”

He froze... he waited until it sank in a bit before he turned over on his back the back of his hand over his mouth. Amaya sat up the blanket pulled over her chest, noticing how his eyes were closed.

“Amaya, you can't love me.” he said lowly, the words felt like venom coming from his mouth, how it slipped down his veins as he heard her breathe out a little as she stuttered.

“What do you mean?” She asked, her raven hair sticking to her face from the previous session. Her eyes gave a look of fear, the once lively and loving emerald orbs that usually stared at him in fear.

“I mean, I... don't love you.” he said trying to get words out, words he didn't mean. Words that would tear the woman he loved apart. “I enjoy my time with you, but... I don't have any romantic emotional connection to you. I thought it was mutual, we had each other for pleasure.” he said, but once the words came out he instantly regretted them, seeing her look at him as though he took her heart and threw it away.

Amaya looked down, he went to touch her shoulder, wanting to tell her that everything he just said was a lie, but he knew better, he had already fucked everything up, all out of... 

fear.

When Amaya stood he saw her whole body tremble. Fighting the urge to get up and hold onto her he watched as she dressed herself, watched her cry silently, watched her heart break into pieces... watched her fall into oblivion.

Then he watched her leave.

That was 3 weeks ago....

Amaya wasn't a Glaive, just someone in the administration ward temporarily, usually handling paperwork. That still didn't mean she didn't see him on a daily basis. The time she was with Nyx, made her close with many of the Glaive members, especially Crowe. Crowe was always there for her. Hell she was there when Amaya ran out of that apartment. Crowe was the one who smacked Nyx around for what he did, and what he said.

However it didn't change anything. Amaya was still drowning in her own sorrow, trying to avoid the man who shattered her, trying to bring herself to move on, just like he did.

That night the Glaive was going out and Crowe wanted her to go with. Even with all of the constant excuses Crowe was able to get a 'yes' out of the raven haired woman but, didn't mean she was happy about it.

Amaya was dressing herself that night, looking at herself in the mirror, trying to psych herself up for the night. Loud banging was heard at the door before Crowe decided to let herself in and stood there unamused. “That's what you're wearing?” she asked as Amaya rolled her eyes. “No, I just can't figure anything out.” She whined.

Crowe then took the liberty to go through her closet, throwing out some dark blue skinny jeans, a low cut black cutout shirt, that exposed cleavage and showed her back off a bit with a netted look. A burgundy leather jacket to top it off. Amaya didn't argue as she started putting on the outfit when Crowe threw over the black knee high boots to go with.

After she had the outfit on Amaya accessorized, with a small gold chain and earrings. She cat lined her eyes with a smoky look, bringing her mythic green eyes to life, and accenting it all with a dark red matte lip color. Her raven hair was done in a messy yet sexy way, her skin was pale and yet stunning.

When Amaya finally emerged from the bathroom Crowe whistled at her. “Damn girl, I'm can't believe he let that go!” She said eyeing the woman before her. Amaya whined at her for bringing it up, but she knew it's exactly what was going to happen most of the night. Crowe made it a point to try to get Amaya over the break up, or whatever the hell it was. Crowe also made it a point to tell her that Nyx wasn't doing as hot as he makes it out to be either. “Regret is a bitch” Crowe would say. Sometimes the word “revenge” would come up, but Amaya wasn't that type of person. She never was one to use revenge, but maybe... just maybe, it was time she started.

Crowe walked with Amaya down to the street to hail a cab, she gushed about the latest of 'Glaive Gossip', they would call it. Mostly it was like, funniest moments of the week, type thing. The cab ride was a little longer than normal, meaning, this was not the normal place they were going. Instead of Yama's place they were in front of a higher end club, which was odd.

Inside Crowe pinpointed the gang right away. Amaya followed quietly as Crowe made herself known. “Well about time you showed up, geeze you women take to long.” Libertus whined as she pushed him, almost knocking him off his chair. “You hush, can't rush perfection. Right Amaya?” she asked turning to the other woman. Amaya finally showed herself.

Nyx looked at her, and damn... yeah that was the only word he could think of at the moment.

Damn.

Damn... she was beautiful.

He damned himself for letting her go.

Damn, he wanted nothing more than to touch her in that moment, make everyone else stop staring at what was his.

Damn.... she wasn't his anymore.

Damn... he fucked up.

Amaya looked around at everyone, no one treated her any different, there was an occasional look of pity sometimes, but nothing else, just normal banter. However she felt his eyes on her, she felt him watch her, she had to do something to make it stop, to make his eyes go back to someone else, look at someone else... watch her with someone else?

Amaya looked for a seat, only to see the only available seat was next to Nyx, and she wouldn't put herself there. She realized that it wasn’t just the normal get together with the gang, it was almost everyone. They had other close tables, mostly 2 or 3 man tables, this was her way to get away from it. Amaya had seen a familiar redhead sitting at a lone table, either his party was getting drinks or he got annoyed with them, either way, it was him or Nyx.

Amaya made her way over to the cocky glaive, he peered over at her taking a drink. “This seat taken?” she asked motioning to the seat across him. His eyes trailed on her a bit, oh he knew her, everyone knew her, this was the Hero's baby... that is, until now. Well Amaya and Tredd got along well enough to even be considered friends, as he would even talk normally to her, not just flirt or be an ass. Tredd gave his signature smirk. “What brings you away from the scooby gang?” he asked, his little nickname for the Hero's group, since they were always together, and more than likely getting into trouble together. She looked at him, her emerald eyes meeting his brown ones. “Maybe I needed a change of pace,” however when she looked up she saw Nyx was getting up, and she didn't want to even speak with him, so instead of sitting she grabbed Tredds amr and pulled at him, “dance with me?” she asked, he gave out a laugh “Tredd don't dance.” his cocksure attitude showed a bit, she turned to see Nyx making his way over, she turned back to the red head, and he could see the light panic under her teasing expression, “please, just one and then I wont bother you anymore.” she said, he let out a sign and took down the last of his drink before fully getting up and following her to the floor. Nyx by-passed the table they were at, but made it seem like he was getting another drink.

Nyx watched from the bar, he hated what he saw, he hated seeing her dance with someone else, and HIM of all people as well.

Tredd looked up to see Nyx watching them. Well what better way to fuck with the Hero than to play a little game with him. He leaned down to Amaya's ear. “Mind if we get a little closer.” he asked his tone husky, his hips pressed against her backside. Amaya enjoyed the heat, she enjoyed dancing with a partner, she enjoyed having a partner. Amaya grinded up on him as he let his hand slip down her figure as his mind starting thinking about what was underneath.

Nyx held his glass firmly surprised he hadn't broken it yet. His eyes darting to the two. He should be the one with his hands trailing her hip, whispering into her ear. He should be the one...

Amaya didn't make eye-contact but she knew he was watching, she knew he saw her with someone else, and not just any someone, this was Tredd Furia. One of his comrades and one of his rivals. She knew his reputation which is why she could pull this more her way. She turned herself to Tredds face him, her eyes looking directly into his. “Take me home tonight?” His expression was a bit shocked, but he covered it up pretty well, “well I can't deny a lady's wish now can I?” he said his smirk widened. He his eyes trailed to Nyx, his eyes said it all... 

'look what I have.'

Tredd leaned into her more taking her lips on his.

Nyx wanted to crush the glass bottle, he wanted to warp over to the two and slit his throat. No one, NO ONE, was to ever touch her... wait where? He watched as Amaya dragged Tredd off the floor, over to the table and out the door. Nyx, letting his instincts take over quickly tried to follow however by the time he found himself outside, she was getting into a cab with Tredd to Gods knows where. Nyx punched the building wall with more force than he really expected to.

He fucked up....That’s all that ran through his head.

In the cab there was a light make out session as Tredd let his hands wonder her. Feeling how soft her skin was under that leather jacket. When the cab came to a halt she purposely climbed over him, making it so she straddled his hips for a moment. He paid the cabby with a cheeky comment about his great driving skills.

Tredd lead the way up to his apartment. Inside he turned to her as he kissed her roughly, trailing to her neck as he pulled off her jacket leaving the cut out shirt. The shirt exposed more skin than covered it seemed but he wasn’t one to complain about that. As he touched her he could hear her heavy breathing and light moans. This drove him to trail from her waist to her hips, to those thighs. He felt her arms slip around his neck as he went back for her lips. Taking things further he lifted her, her legs wrapping around his waist instinctively. Tredd ground into her, causing her to moan into his mouth. This caused him to need her more. Tredd carried her to his room where he laid her on the bed towering over his, letting himself breath a bit before going back in.

However before he could he could see it in her eyes, the force... she was forcing herself to do this?

As much as he didnt want to, as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't. Yes Tredd was fully aware he was an asshole, he was fully aware he was the master of one night stands and booty calls. However, he would never take advantage of a woman in this kind of way.

Tredd move off her and laid on his back beside her. Amaya knew, he knew. He was a Glaive, he was trained to notice the smallest details in everything. “Sorry.” she muttered, he turned to her almost confused. “Sorry for what?” “leading you on like this.” he sighed as he tried calming himself. He never did this, Tredd didn't talk.... but this was Amaya. The previous lover to the 'Hero of the Glaive' laying next to him, forcing herself to be with another man, that man was him.

“Why?” is all he asked, she propped herself up, the scene reminded her of that day, just this time she had clothing on. “Why did I do it?” she questioned. Tredd shook his head as he sat up throwing his legs over the bed as he sat staring out the window. Apparently the weather felt just as shitty as Amaya did, as it must have began to rain after they got inside.

“Why did he leave you?” Tredd asked taking her out of her thought process. Tredd felt the bed shift, he almost thought she was getting up to leave, until he saw her, sitting next to him, legs crossed as she looked out the window as well. “I told him I love him... but apparently I was....” she thought about his words, “you can't love me”, her eyes welled with tears once more as she tried to keep them silent. Tredd stayed silent waiting for the answer, however the answer isn't what he expected it to be. “Apparently, we were suppose to be just for pleasure.” she let out, her voice wavering. “This is why I tried, I tried going home with you, because if he can use me for that why can't I let someone else.” she exhaled.

Those words ran though his like a double edged sword. He thought that, yes he can do it, he would pleasure someone to receive pleasure back, but Nyx? Tredd was always the ass, he would always poke Nyx's buttons just because he could. Nyx was suppose to be the golden boy. For some reason Tredd wanted to punch the guy, well he always did but this time he wanted to do it more. Then an idea hit him, he looked at her... he could see the pain... Yes he knew her, yes they were considered friends, yes she was damn fine, and probably one of the most beautiful women he had ever met. However, Tredd didn't do feeling right?

Amaya started getting up, “I'm sorry I bothered you like this, probably ruined your night with my tears.” she apologized. Tredd got up standing in front of her, he pushed the hair that stuck to her tear stained face. “No... you didn't ruin my night. Oh damn I didn't get laid, guess what? I can do that tomorrow if I feel like it.” he said trying to lighten the mood. “Look, he's an ass for letting someone like you go. So lets make a deal, I will help you make him regret it.” he said she looked at him confused. “I will act as though we are...” he looked for a suitable phrase, until she just decided to call it what it was, “friends with benefits?” He gave off a few nods, “Yeah that. We will act as though we are, I will go to places with you or show up. When you don't want be there anymore I'll get you out. He'll see you leave with me. Occasionally leave something with me, something he would recognize, and I will do the same to you. You'll make him regret it.” Amaya looked at him, “Tredd, don't you think this will get in the way of your other booty calls?” she tried to joke through her surprise. Again he shrugged, “there is nothing that could bring me more joy than watching the hero squirm off of his own mistake.” he said, his tone was entertained as he pictured various outcomes, many resulted in them fighting, but hey it would be worth it.

Amaya went to speak but could only nod. Tredd saw how awkward she felt, as he pulled her closer. “How about tonight you stay here, we have to get more comfortable with each other. Promise I will keep my hands to myself... the best I can.” he added trying to make it come off that this was just so he could watch Nyx spiral into self pity. Amaya nodded as she slipped off her boots, Tredd watched as she did so, part of him wanted to lay her down right there, show her he could be better than the hero in every way... wait, what? “Can I use one of your shirts?”

Tredd got up and grabbed one of his shirts, he knew it was going to mess with him, she would be wearing nothing but maybe panties under that shirt, knowing there was not a woman in the world who would willingly sleep with a bra on. He knew she was only stripping down to secure herself with him, but didn't make it any easier for him not to stare or look, or even peek, which he failed miserably at.

Amaya finished changing, she then looked back at Tredd. “I'll pay for the take out, since you paid for the cab.” she offered, he shook his head, “next time.” he said as he went onto his phone and orders some random take out. He never liked it when someone else paid for him, even if it was returning a favor, it just wasn't in his nature. He was always alone and made it up in the ranks in everything he did just to show he can do it. He never liked something handed to him.

The two ended up watching TV, surprising enough Tredd sat and watched some sappy shit with her. The take out was accompanied by a quick split to the small shop next to the building for a thing of ice cream. Two spoons in the single tub as Tredd continuously whined or argued with the couples in the movies. Amaya laughed at how cheesy things were, Tredd noticed lightly how pretty her laugh was, he also mentally slapped himself for thinking it as well.

The night continued just like that, just like two friends catching up and having a night of nothing more than a good time. The two ended up falling asleep on the couch, Tredd's back was in the corner of the couch one leg up on the couch the other on the floor. He had his sweats on, and a tank, not hiding his frame at all. Amaya was leaned up against him, his chest her pillow and his arm on the top of the blanket... it was peaceful... it was calming... it was comfortable... No nightmares came that night.

Nyx splashed water onto his face as he still couldn't believe she went home with Tredd. He knew she did too, because she wasn't at her apartment. He looked into the mirror, his face was wet, his chest feeling like he was being crushed, worse than the last couple weeks. He made it back to his bedroom as he grabbed his phone, as she scrolled through the photos. Various photos of her littered though the gallery, some were just random shots, others of her in her lingerie, other were selfies of the two of them. He scrolled a little further hitting the video he wanted. They were in Galdin Quay, he smiled at the memory. He remember every move he made in the video to capture the one moment he wanted to have with him wherever he went. He snuck up behind her and grabbed her sides, as she let out a squeal then it turned into laughter as he didn't let go. Her laugh... the thing he would listen to when he couldn't sleep on missions, the sound that pulled him back from going off of the deep edge... the sound he loved. Nyx set the phone down next to himself as she leaned his head on his hands his eyes closed. He wouldn't cry... he couldn't... but he did... he let one tear fall... then another... until his whole being ached to hold her again... before he finally took sleep.


	2. Tease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Amaya and Tredd get a bit more comfortable with each other...

Amaya moved a bit as she got comfortable again until her pillow groaned in annoyance. Quickly she pulled up to see she had fallen asleep on Tredd, who was awake. “Did I?” she asked looking around, “yes you stayed the night, and since we didn't consume much alcohol last night I assume you remember our little plan,” he said looking at her with his deep brown eyes. Amaya nodded, “yeah I remember, but how? I mean you clearly have had the idea but how do we make it look like-” she was cut off by him pulling her back down, pulling his larger shirt over her shoulder a bit and bit down. She gave out a light unexpected moan as he did this out of impulse. She pulled away with red tinting her cheeks as she had her hand on the 'love bit'. “Now you put one here.” he said pointing to the side of his neck, she shook her head, “well I usually get something after I take a gir-” he was cut off this time as she bent down and did the same to him, however on the opposite side. Being the tease he is, Tredd let out a low growl, since she slightly surprises him. Tredd gave her an amused look, his smirk showing he clearly enjoyed the action she displayed. “You seem to like to get back at people.” he stated, “no, but Nyx would know something was up if I did it to that side of your neck since I usually go straight for the other,” she explained. “Well, this is going to be more fun than I thought,” he stated.

The two got up, her natural alarm made it so she wouldn't be late, however, Tredd wouldn't necessarily let it happen either. Amaya was a prepared woman, though her previous shirt was low cut her dark jacket played enough roll to get her to work, where she had other shirts. Her pants and boots were normal. She knew they would all know, at least the Glaives would all know, this was the same set of clothing she had on the night before, where they all witnessed her leave with Tredd. Amaya blushed at the thoughts everyone had, though nothing really happened, other than their make-out sessions that lead to take-out, then ice cream and falling asleep on the couch, using him as a pillow. Yeah, still just as scandalous in her book. Amaya washed her face and then reapplied some lighter makeup she had in her purse, and brushed her hair. Once she emerged Tredd was finishing getting his uniform on, she starred a bit admiring him. The uniforms always made them look good, it was definitely a girl's weak spot. “Hey, you didn't want to go that far last night.” Tredd sassed, straightening the jacket as he walked over to her, he placed his finger under her chin lifting it so her eyes met his once more, “the offer still stands.” he whispered. She shoved his hand away as he laughed a little. “Oh... hush.” was all she could say out of being so flustered.

Tredd watched as Amaya was getting flustered by his words, and honestly, he loved it. She was a beautiful woman with a shy personality, and a kick of sass as well, he liked it a lot. 

Tredd was leaving, listing to her heels click on the floor as she tried keeping up with his pace. He then had an idea, again an idea that may get him punched, but he was going to get multiple reactions from his comrade today, and she was going to help with it, knowingly or not.

Tredd was nice enough to drive, he peered over at her a few times. Her body language spoke 1000 words, she was nervous. She was worried. She was scared to face a man who fucked her over and show him she moved on. She was scared to lie. “You know, if you want to stop we can,” he said as they sat at a red light. “No, I need to do this.” she said, her truth catching up with her, “I shouldn't be scared or worried about what he thinks of me, yet here I am worried he'll get all bent out of shape when I show up with a bite mark from you on my neck,” she said pointing to his mark on her lower neck, clearly exposed until she got to her other shirt. He pointed to his which was a little than the one he gave her, but still evident. “Well I'm gonna show mine off,” he stated with a smirk once more. “Do you ever smile?” she asked him, “only when I'm in a good mood, or if I'm alone,” he said as she rolled her eyes.

Once the two reached their destination Amaya exited the car, purse in hand, Tredd on the other side, as they walked in together. They were about the pass the Glaive gathering spot, or well the main area where they would settle until given orders or figured out their training for the day. Amaya noticed Nyx was there right away, next to Crowe and Libertus of course. However, Crowe had pointed out the two as they got closer. Amaya went to the side only to be pulled back to the cocky redhead, as he gave her a kiss. Knowing she couldn't show her surprise she kissed him back as she pulled her hair away from her shoulder as she walked by the trio. “Wow, didn't think she had it in her, and with you of all people,” Crowe stated, giving Tredd a sassy look, that she was so great at. 

Nyx noticed not only the bite mark on Amaya's shoulder as she passed by but also the one on Tredd’s neck, right where she used to put them on his own skin. It hit him hard, to think she had touched another, for another to touch her. To do things to do he would only be able to do, someone else did it. Kissed her neck, pulled her close, for pure pleasure… no real connection at all… yeah, it hurt, knowing she did it back to him, yet his words were lies.

“Well, she moved on. Bigger and better.” Tredd said Nyx straightened up getting close to him. They were pretty much eye level at this point. “I suggest you back off now before I actually have to hurt you, you’re not good enough for her,” Nyx said, his voice threatening. “Oh what you are Hero? You gonna toss her in your bed and shove her out the next morning? Come on, she's a good and tender lover, she likes her body touched, caressed as you run your hands from her shoulders to her hips, and loves to be woken up to a few soft kisses to her neck in the morning. I mean when you have a woman like that beside you when you wake up, you can't help but touch her.” Tredd stated, flat out. He hoped he pushed a button, specifically the one that says ‘DO NOT PUSH’, and clearly, by Nyx's reaction he nailed it, hit it right on the dial, with a fucking hammer. Nyx grabbed his collar as Crowe and Libertus stepped it. “OK you two,” she said as the two were pulled apart.

Day 1 – Success.

Tredd and Amaya did this a few times a week, where she would spend the night at his place, leaving the bar or club with him, wearing her same clothing to work, only to always have a spare waiting, leaving marks on each other just for the hell of it. 

The two had a variety of different things they would do when they would get to his place, from card games, cooking nights, her personal favorite was the take out and movie night like the first night. On occasions she would have on some sort of lingerie, oh he hated those nights, she only did it because he needed a few photos to “prove” his intimacy with her. Apparently, those photos were the things that got to Nyx the most, other than the marks, they made the man go all out. Tredd would enjoy the training sessions as he could actually use excessive force, while Nyx would as well. The two would probably kill each other if the others wouldn't have broken them apart. Tredd knew he would never kill his comrade, he just really enjoyed pushing his buttons. 

However tonight… tonight was one of his favorite nights, the 20....thousand questions night. Where one would ask a question and the other had to answer, if the question was not given an answer they would need to do 1 thing the other told them to do, with respectful boundaries of course. Still, he enjoyed the conversations that lead up to, What’s your favorite position? Do you like hair pulling? Geeze the two knew how to get the other off and they haven’t even slept together.

Tredd found himself staring again... There she was sitting on the floor her legs pulled to the side of her as, once again, she wore one of his shirts. Amaya deemed them as comfortable, and apparently, this meant she owned at least one or two when she was over. He found himself trailing her with his eyes, he couldn't help but notice that every time she wore his shirt it made him feel...good? He shook the thought from his mind, he couldn't have feelings, Tredd already put those feelings aside a long time ago. No, he didn't have an ex that hurt it him badly, no he just never found the room. He lost everything when he was young, and he spent so much time fighting for what he had, he didn’t have time to dwindle on feelings, but damn... the way she ate that ice cream, the way she put it in her mouth, spoon upside down, pulling out the spoon slowly. The way her tongue ran over her lips to lick off any of the extra sweetness... Fuck! 

“What?” he asked, she laughed at him, “Not paying attention already? Come on this was your idea.” she said as she laughed. Yeah… her laughter was also addictive, her smile brightens the normally gloomy room as well. Astrals damn him right now, before he went any deeper into this.

“I asked what's your favorite type of kiss was?” she repeated, “there are different types now?” he joked she rolled her eyes taking another scoop. “I guess I don't know. Never really thought about it,” he said as he leaned up over the table grabbing the spoon from her hand taking the ice cream from her. Amaya gave a pretend offended look, her hand over her chest and everything. “What about you? Since apparently, you know there are different types of kisses,” he said laying back down with the ice cream in hand, his back was more propped up on the arm of the sofa while he had one leg on the couch the other on the floor. He was in just casual sweats and a tee-shirt, again. Amaya got up and jumped on the couch as she tried pulling the tub away from the redhead, having to fully lean on him to do so. “Wouldn't you like to know,” she whispered, getting close to him, but before she got too close to took the tub away as he rolled his eyes. “Tease,” he complained.

Amaya sat properly on the couch then, or as properly as she could as the man before her was pretty much sprawled out on it. “Seriously though, what is it?” he egged on. “You want to know that bad huh?” “Part of the game,” he said with his normal smug smirk on his lips.

Amaya thought how truly handsome he really was, I mean she knew beforehand he was, but now, right now, the way he was just being... himself. Not the smug glaive, or the playboy. This is who he was. She coughed out a little, pretending it was the ice cream. “Well, my favorite kind of kisses are the passionate ones. The one where he would stroke my face lightly. He would lean in, slowly. The kiss would start off slowly, but get heavier and heavier... until, well until the rest of the night happens.” she said taking herself out of the daydream. Yeah, that's how Nyx use to kiss her, on the sands of Galdin Quay, to the bedroom, that’s how he would do it, and she missed it. She missed that kind of intimacy.

Tredd saw her expression change, from her daydream to her uncertainty once more. Tredd then shifted himself so he was sitting next to her. He was determined now. Tredd got up and knelt down in front of her, his chocolate eyes looked directly into hers, he realized how beautiful they were. They were green, with a light blue and yellow hint in them. He then took the tub of ice cream and put it on the table.

Tredd was going to show her, the Hero wasn’t the only one who could make her feel good. He put his hand up and lightly touched her cheek, leaning closer. Her hands went to his chest, a reaction that symbolized uncertainty, but he was a determined man. He leaned in lightly touching his lips to hers, as he could hear her breath, it was unsteady as he did so, however she didn't push him away, actually, her hands were spread on his chest. He leaned in harder, she let out a muffled moan to him as he did. She then grabbed the front of his shirt as she pulled him closer, signaling him that she was moving back. Tredd followed hungrily, her back hit the couch cushions while he climbed over her. The kiss got deeper and deeper. She let out moans into his mouth. It was driving him into insanity. Tredd was losing himself completely, his hands wandered, pushing roughly against her, wanting to hear her again, needing to hear her again, and again he did. Amaya grabbed ahold of him once more, this time her arms around his neck, her nails ran over the top of his shirt as he pulled away, his breath uneven, as he stared into her eyes once more. She wanted more, but to her it was wrong... she was thinking of Nyx, right? No, this was all him, Tredd Furia...

“See, he's not the only one who can do that.” Tredd said, kissing her lips lightly once more. This time, they didn't sleep on the couch, or him on the couch and her on the bed, or both of them on the floor. No this time she pulled him to his room, where she leaned down and ushered him to lay beside her.

Tredd stared at the ceiling. What the hell was he doing, what was that? He tried shaking off the feeling of turning over and bring her into him. Kiss her neck. Run his hands down to her hips. Waking her up, undressing her, feel her nails run over his back, Listen to her moan his name as he pushed deep- FUCK! 

He was fucked, he knew it, he fell... and he cursed himself for it too. The point of this game was to make the Hero see his mistake, to come clean, beg for her back. So why did he let himself go to deep, why did he let himself dig in general? Tredd turned his head to Amaya’s sleeping form beside him. He reached out a hand taking a few strands of her hair as twirled it around his finger, then decided to get comfortable.... for now. He propped himself up and took his shirt off, then returned to the original position he was in, but instead on his back he was on his side, as put his arm around her waist pulling her closer to him, feeling her snuggle her into him being as he was a heater pretty much, and he held onto her that night. That's all he could do... for now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And here is Chapter 2... not sure if anyone ever reads the Notes portion but again I thank you for reading!


	3. Erase

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A morning and afternoon with Tredd, to a surprisingly passionate evening with Nyx.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn Chapter 3: Erase 
> 
> Nyx Ulric x OC x Tredd Furia
> 
> Continuing on, here is part 3… so thank you all for reading it means so much. Depending what people say who knows who will come out in the end? Well it’s only part 3 out of 6… the 7th chapter will spill who she so chooses, so let me know who you want! We’re halfway there!
> 
> Again this is NSFW this time I actually mean it… a lot… and it will continue to be that way. Let me know how you like it!!!!!!!!!!!

Chapter 3: Erase

The morning arrived as Amaya heard her phone go off. Trying to ignore it as she was very comfortable and warm. She felt the arm around her waist tighten a little as she moved back, but again her phone buzzed… moments later again. She sighed as she pushed herself up and grabbed it seeing the various text messages were from none other, Nyx Ulric. 

“Morning”

“Come on, respond… please?”  
“We need to talk.”

Amaya yawned a little as she read then. She looked over as Tredd shifted waking up slightly as he moved his head to her lap, since she was sitting now. His usual very well kept hair dishelves and messy, the color was brilliant as she smiling running one hand through it. Tredd let out a growl of some kind as she continued to brush through his hair with her hand, while texting Nyx back.

“Talk about what?” her text was innocent yet, she knew exactly why he wanted to meet, he wanted to confront her about what she was doing right now. However to him, it was not just her playing with the hair of the redhead, no he thought it was much more than that.

“Don’t play dumb, you know what we need to talk about.” she knew he was getting feisty a bit, she knew she could play with him as well, but she already felt guilty for toying with him for over the past couple weeks.

“When and where?” was all she put, trying to make it sound like she didn’t care enough to want to go. 

“That small restaurant off main street you like so much.” he sent back, he remembered that place? It was an Altissia restaurant, reminded her of home. It was high end and very elegant.

“Time?”she sassed at him, not realizing the redhead on her lap was reading everything she was sending, as her phone was not far from his face. Yet he didn’t want to end the treatment he was getting quite yet.

“5pm, reservations are already made so don’t ditch me.” he wrote, her face changed a little. Amaya jumped a little as Tredd let out a small chuckle. 

“That desperate that he literally locked you in with a reservation to a fancy place.” he said as he stretched out pulling himself away from her hands, though he really didn’t want to, seriously who didn’t like their hair tugged on or played with.

Amaya shoved him a little as she rolled her eyes. She began thinking about what was suppose to happen, what she would say how she should act. Tredd started nipping at her neck as he chuckled lowly, her skin soon showing light bites from him, new ones to tease the hero.

Tredd reluctantly pulled away from her, as he tried brushing this all off as a successful mission, he had successfully gotten under the skin of the Hero, and he loved it. What he didn’t like was the fact, she was smiling at the fact she was going to meet him. Tredd also noticed she was nervous, but about something else, she wanted to say something. “Spit it out.” he said leaning against the headboard behind him. “Well… do you mind. Coming with me to find a nicer outfit for tonight, I need a mans opinion. I don’t want something that screams desperation. I want something that makes him scream it.” she said, he was surprised by the chosen words, but he nodded. “Fine, but you owe me.” he said getting up off of the bed as she did as well. “Fine, I’ll buy you food.” she yelled walking to the bathroom. “That type of payment doesn’t work, and you know it.” he said yelling through the door as he walked to his closet as he put on a new shirt, and jeans and well cleaned everything. Amaya now left various clothing items at his place, so she could at least change. 

Amaya came out in just casual clothing, tighter blue jeans and a burgundy top. Her hair was straight, her makeup was nice and light. Just casual and comfy. 

Tredd was sitting on the couch making it appeared he was waiting forever. “‘Bout time, almost went back to sleep.” he said. “Well you’ll have plenty time for that, plus you got perfectly good rest last night.” “What next to you, you take the blankets.” he jests at her as she play punched his arm. And of course being the nice guy he was Tredd drove to the mall for her, since she didn’t have a car living much closer to work than he did. The two would tease each other in the car, from fighting about various radio stations to turning it on and off, he tried playing the ‘it’s my car, my rules’ card, and it didn’t work well, but made for an interesting trip. 

The two were in the mall, he usually wouldn’t go there, scratch that, he never went there, but as a favor he was there, and he could feel the potential boredom he was about to face, on his day off nonetheless. Each store was the same, he would follow her around nodding at occasional dresses, whining about how he couldn’t offer opinions on a dress without it being on, unless he didn’t like the color. Then it was sitting in front of the waiting room, checking his phone occasionally. Every dress she came out in, made his thoughts race. She wasn’t doing this for him, for his pleasure, no she was doing this for...Nyx. 

Tredd tried to keep his jealousy at bay, trying to pull himself out of it by flirting with other women getting their numbers. However everytime she came out, all of those other girls faded away. 

Shop 4… or was is 5? Tredd wasn't entirely sure at the moment, as she stepped out of the dressing room again, a long light skin colored dress over her, as he gave her a look. “Not gonna lie, you look like you’re naked.” he said as she let out a frustrated whine, as she walked over and sat down beside him. “Ok I give up.” she said looked over at her, “why not go simple. The normal little black dress thing you girls like, not these extravagant dresses you keep going to.” he motioned to the, now deemed, naked dress. “I think there was one over there that may work.” she said walking to the dress and then returning to the dressing room. He was half way expecting something with feathers at this point that it until she came out again. Her raven hair flowed a little behind her as she pushed it off her shoulder. It was a one sleeve black dress. Up the side of the shoulder without the sleeve was a leather like material while the rest was normal matte fabric. The dress hugged her, each curve, yet was elegant to where it didn’t over stick to her figure. There wasn’t much cleavage, giving off that sophisticated look. Tredd didn’t even realize his mouth was partially adjar. 

“You don’t think it’s to much?” she asked as she turned looking at her ass in the mirror. “Maybe for him it is.” he said, realizing he wanted to hate that dress. Hate it because it wasn’t meant for him. He wanted to hate it because she was going to meet with HIM of all people, dressed like she came out of a fucking movie. 

A jealous rage started to build within him. Amaya had returned to the dressing room where she put her normal clothing on. She came out with a smile, as he tried to smirk, but pretty much had an annoyed look on his face. After paying they exited and she turned to him, “can you bring me home?” she asked so she didn’t waste much time, she only had an hour and a half before the meeting time. Tredd only rolled his eyes at the fact she didn’t keep track of time, but he honestly didn’t mind. The only thing he minded right now was the thought of Nyx putting his hands on her, after he had been pushing his own self control limits, out of respect for her. 

Amaya kissed Tredd’s cheek before she got out of the car. She leaned down to the window. “Thanks again, you’re the best.” she smiled, he waved her off, “yeah I know, now hurry up or you will be late.” he said. In reality, he wanted to keep her from going, he wanted to follow her up those stairs hold her from behind... however tonight he was going to prove himself wrong, he wasn’t going to care about if she was with Nyx at all. He was going to find himself a little hottie tonight and find his happy place, as he has done time and time before. 

Amaya made it into her place as she turned on the lights, and turned on some music.

Amaya looked at the time and decided to take her chances, grabbing her phone she texted Nyx.  
“Hey, can you pick me up, if not I fear I may be late.” she texted as she quickly unpacked her dress, heading to her large closet and grabbing a pair of black pumps. On her dresser she grabbed a small gold necklace she got back in Altissia, with matching earrings. She ran over to her phone when she heard it go off once more. 

“Yeah, be ready in an hour.” Oh he knew her well… still. Knowing she could take her sweet time and then nothing gets accomplished. 

Amaya quickly jumped into the shower, taking the worlds quickest shower a woman could do. Once finished she dried her hair, and pulled it up, since she didn’t have enough time to set it right, still just as beautiful and elegant. 

The it was makeup time, normal foundation with some lighter highlights, she added a smokey cat eye, light metallic color over the lid, and her already dark lashes painted with mascara, with some black liner over the tops. This really exposed her mythic eyes, the mixture of green and blue swirling together. She topped it off with her dark wine red lipstick. 

Then it was time for the clothing. She put on her black lace were, not really thinking about what she was doing just matching colors, with her light transparent black thigh highs, that were accompanied by the g-string to hold them up, since tights and nylons were uncomfortable. She slid the dress up and zipped it, thank the Astrals they made zippers on the sides of dresses! She accessorized accordingly and then topped it off with her black heels. 

Looking in the mirror she tried not to critique herself, or she may not even leave the house. Her phone went off, indicating Nyx was there, grabbing her purse she quickly made it down the stairs. Amaya steadied herself in the lobby making it seem like she wasn’t on edge. “Have a nice night Miss Lunar!’ The desk lady said, “Thank you Chery” she waved. Yes she lived in one of those places, where it literally looked like a hotel. 

Nyx was waiting by the car as he noticed from the side she had walked out, and... damn. He walked to her side opening the door for her, as she placed her hand on his arm as she got in. Amaya made it seem like she didn’t notice, however she wanted to admire him, he had on a nicer suit like outfit, black pants, a dark gray button up under his unbuttoned jacket. He cleaned himself up well for this… all just to talk?

He parked a bit of a distance away, but it was always nice to take a small walk after dinner, so it’s just what they always use to do. They walked next to each other silently for a little while, she didn’t really know what to say in truth. 

“You look really nice tonight.” he said, issuing the first words between them. She honestly missed his voice… wow could she be more desperate? She smiled, “Thank you, and you don’t look that bad yourself.” she said her head turning to be able to look at him a bit. 

“You know, why don’t we get the hard part over, before we get to dinner.” he said she looked over with confusion. “Why are you sleeping with Tredd?” he asked straight up. That’s when she remembered what everyine really thought her relationship was, with the redhead. “Umm, well….” she couldn’t find the words, she didn’t know how to explain why she was sleeping with a guys, she never slept with. 

“It’s because of what I did isn’t it?” he asked, his hands in his pockets. He still had his posture but she could feel the change in his tone. Nyx was not an ordinary man, well none of the Glaives were, they were intimidating as it was, now add emotioned to it...oh you could feel it.

“Nyx.” she finally mumbled out his name as he shifted his gaze to hers as she stopped. “I’ve never slept with Tedd.” she admitted, her eyes showing guilt. His own eyes widened. “You mean, you just? No I’ve seen the marks, Amaya you don’t have to lie about it.” he said getting closer to her as she shook her head, “No really, Tredd and I, well we… more like him… came up with a plan to get you to realize how…” she wanted to point it to her, she wanted to take blame but words didn’t come out. “You wanted me to regret it?” her eyes met his as she nodded. “Yeah, I wanted you to feel something, other than whatever it is I thought we had.” she said, trying to blink away the emotion that was beginning to surface. 

Nyx watched as she fought off her tears, trying to make it so she wouldn’t cry. How she explained to him that she would have Tredd purposely add a mark here and there on her as she did the same, yet there was no time in bed. Nyx kind of couldn’t believe it, but then again he hurt her, he hurt her badly. However what he didn’t expect was her next comment.

“I feel bad, not only for deceiving you, but constantly having to lead Tredd on. I mean I literally stay at his place half of the week. I feel like I’m playing with him.” she said. She just realized how badly she felt for continuously dragging Tredd around, hell he had a life to, she wasn’t his girlfriend, yet took up most of his time. She enjoyed his company, enjoyed the nights where they would eat together, lay on the couch watching stupid movies, even to earlier this morning where she literally played with his hair in bed. 

“You enjoy being with him?” Nyx asked, though his facial expression didn’t change, his eyes did. They darkened, his jealous peeking through, and more so when she nodded. “Well, I guess there’s not much else to need to know, I mean if it was a show to get my attention, clearly you have it.” he said, placing his finger under her kiss asa he gave her lips a light kiss. 

Nyx missed it, the feeling, though very light, he missed the feeling of her lips on his. He had memorized the way he skin felt under his touch. He would straight up skip dinner at this point, bring her home, tell her all of his desires, how he was a fucking idiot for making her believe in the lie that he had to tell himself that day. However, they were going to start with dinner. 

 

This place was beautiful, Nyx never felt like he belonged in there, but she did. This is the world she came from. A rich high end family from Altissia. Though she was very modest and worked for a living herself, she never really had to. They ordered the usual, as they have both been here many times, and regardless of each time he would pay. 

During dinner they had small talk, mostly about day to day life, or her family. Though he never met then he knew of them very well, even having spoken to her mother on the phone a few times as she tried to convince them to go to Altissia for a vacation. When dinner finished he paid and they walked out. 

Amaya shivered at the chilly night air, as she had forgotten her jacket at home. Nyx, being the gentleman he was, and also being very hot at the moment, pulled his coat off and putting it over her shoulders.

They walked and heard some music in the park to the side, and since the night was still young she pulled him to it. There were some people on a small dancefloor, others watched. Nyx smirked grabbing her hand as he had her set his jacket down on an empty chair near the floor as he pulled her close. The music was a light jazz, sensual and calming. “You know I never wanted to let you go.” he said lacing his fingers in hers, also feeling the grip on her waist get a little tighter. Amaya looked at him in disbelief. “Really, I didn’t. I told myself I couldn’t have anyone to love because it’s not a guarantee I’d come back for them.” he said putting his forehead onto hers, “but I realize now… actually the first day without you, that I needed you. I just didn’t know how to tell you. Then I thought you were sleeping with Tredd and I couldn’t wrap myself around it, because were mine... Only I was the only to be able to touch your like that, kiss you like that, only I was suppose to be the one to see you like that.” he whispered. His voice was on the deeper side as he did, sending shivers down her spine as he gave her a spin then dipped her. The song finished as they decided to head back to the car, where instead of going to her place he b-lined to his own. 

Amaya was feeling a bit bold as she reached over placing her hand on his thigh, running her nail on the inside. She remembered how much that drove him crazy especially when he couldn’t do anything back to her. Nyx pushed the pedal faster, as he was now in a hurry… more than before. 

Nyx tried to calm himself, and it wasn’t working. From the words he spoke earlier, he wasn’t joking, only he was suppose to see her like that… unraveling beneath him… only he could hear her… yelling out his name in bliss as she clawed at his back… only he was able to touch her like that… his hands caressing her thighs, her hips, her waist, her chest, tangling in her hair. His lips on her neck, her shoulder, anywhere he could get to. Fuck he needed to get home. He need to get home to show her, he meant it. How he needed her. How he was the only one would… no the only one who could mark her in that way. 

Finally making it to his place he was already on her lips before they even got inside. He fondled with the keys not trying to take his attention from her, but when he got it opened up, he ended up kicking it shut. Amaya broke the kiss off as she grabbed onto the collar of his shirt, as each step backwards she took she unbuttons another. By the time they reached the bedroom he had taken the shirt off completely just randomly discarding it somewhere. 

Nyx went straight for her hair, as he undid the fastener letting it drop, the scent of her shampoo filled him. He then attacked the exposed shoulder as he unzipped the dress as she nudged it off, along with her shoes. Once the dress dropped, he pushed her onto the bed and straddled over her, taking in her appearance. He open palmed her stomach letting his hand push against her, slipping his hand over her lace covered chest as she let out his name. “You wear this for me?’ he asked hungirly as he kissed her once more. A little rough but not to much, but he did get a bit more rough as he went down her neck, memorizing all of the spots Tredd had marked her, putting his own there, even over ones that were gone, he added his own. He was going to make him disappear from her. Amaya found herself breathless over and over again, and this was just the beginning. Nyx pulled himself off of the bed pulling her legs to him as he knelt down, kissing her inner thigh. Pullling the G-strings down along with her panties and thigh highs.

Nyx loved this, listening to her, as he ate her out. Her moans had turned into almost screams, and more like chants as she yelled out his name, over and over… and he wasn’t even inside her, yet. He knew she was close, as he worked her harder, taking in everything she offered to him, making sure not to waste anything. He crawled on her again, unfastening her bra, he then threw it to the side feeling her exposed chest on his. Amaya pulled him down into a hard kiss, , not caring of tasting herself or not, no she wanted him. 

Nyx undid his belt and kicked off his pants and boxers quickly, without breaking the kiss. He was just as eager. He groaned just feeling himself pressed against her heat, Nyx pulled away, his breathing was heavy as he looked at her in the eyes, his last amount of restrain ready to be pushed away once she nods, and she did. Quickly he pushed into her, this time letting out a louder groan, as she did the same. He had almost forgot how good it felt, yes he had memories, but nothing was close to the real thing, He moved at a steady pace at first, he wanted this to last, he wanted to love her. Amaya yelled his name when he would purposely push harder into certain spots. He kissed her over and over, back over his markings. He kneaded on her breasts as he growled, taking it all in. 

“Nyx, please!” Amaya yelled out to him, “please what?” he whispered in her ear. “Please, harder, faster, I need you, please!” she begged one arm around his neck the other on his back. And just with her begging he snapped again, pushing himself harder, deeper, faster. He needed to hear her, he wanted her to yell his name over and over until she came around him! That’s exactly what she did too, she yelled his name into the air, and since the windows were open he was certain others could hear her. The neighbors sure did, along with the headboard pounding on the wall. He was getting closer, he shifted a bit pulling her legs over his hips and completely losing control of himself. Nyx let out louder groans, that matched her moans to him. He was driven into insanity when she let out one last scream of his name as he felt her tighten around his, and with a few more thrusts of his own he came hard, filling her with his cum as he let out a real moan of his own. 

Nyx tried his best not to fully collapsed on her, as he propped himself up on his elbows still hovering over her, still inside of her, as he kissed her once more. 

“I love you.” he said his lips ghosting hers. He didn’t need to hear it, he could feel it when her legs wrapped tightly over his hips as he smirked, kissing her deeply once more… 

That was just round one… 

The night was full of passion, as he loved her, harder and faster, more passion into each touch and hr tried to erase the mistake he made, trying to erase Tredd from her being, her mind, her body, her soul, and heart. Nyx was ferocious, and tender, and she could feel every bit of emotion he put into it, from the jealous rage, to the loving embrace, she could feel it all.


	4. Trust

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A passionate night with Nyx leaves a confused and broken Amaya. What happens when she realizes she loves Tredd as much, or even more?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn: Tredd Furia x OC x Nyx Ulric  
> Part 4: Trust NSFW
> 
> Wow, part four is finally here… only took a couple days! Well hope you like it! Also keep coming with responses of who you would prefer at the end! I love hearing for anyone, share it with your friends let me know!
> 
> Again thank you for reading ♥
> 
> NSFW!!!! You have been warned  
> Trigger Warning! Suicide is mentioned in the chapter! And of course Angst, since we all love it!  
> ____________________________________________________________________________

The next morning came around, Amaya’s eyes opened lightly. She was warm, comfortable, and… confused. Shouldn’t she be happy? Shouldn’t she feel more like she was on cloud 9? Why confused? 

Amaya shifted a bit, notificing that her alarm would sound soon, so would his. Upon her shifting, she felt Nyx move closer, nuzzling her hair. This is how their mornings use to go… he would refused to get up for an extra five or ten minutes before he would force himself up. However, she almost didn’t want the alarm to go off. She was almost disappointed in herself… she was easy. 

Amaya pulled herself from the male behind her, earning a light whine from him. “The alarm hasn’t even gone off.” he mumbled laying onto his back. She turned, with a fake smile, “Yeah, but I need to head home before I go in, need a new outfit.” she said stroking his cheek, she gasped as Nyx pulled her down to him once more giving her a harder kiss than she probably would have liked but, she wasn’t going to put on as though she was upset, she wouldn’t let him see that. No one could see that. 

Nyx looked into her eyes, he saw a light amount of trouble but pushed the thoughts away. Maybe she was worried about work or something, she wasn’t acting strangely to him, she didn’t push him away… but yet she was leaving. 

Amaya headed to the door her heels on her hair was pulled into a ponytail, as she headed to flag a cab, quickly before Nyx even had the thought of coming after her. Her chest felt tight, her mind raced.

Nyx put his hand over his face, he knew it, he fucked it up again. Why did he sleep with her? Why couldn’t he just hang out with her, like they use to, what drove him to the extreme of… he knew. He knew exactly why. He wanted to prove to everyone...someone… she belonged to him, and him alone. Nyx cursed himself mentally as he heard his alarm go off, almost chucking it straight at the wall. He then got up for shift, hoping he wasn’t right… hoping things were alright when he would see her later.

Amaya made it to her place rushing inside her cozy apartment. She turned on music so no one could hear… She ran into the bathroom and pulled her hair off of the ponytail she had it in, looking at herself in the mirror… she didn’t know when the tears began but they ran the mascara that remained on her face, her chest has light marks, covering every old mart plus some. She felt branded. She felt used. She felt so easy it was unbelievable. She yelled at her reflection as she pushed everything off of the sink area, a few glass bottled breaking. Amaya slowly came back to her senses, really not feeling to much better, but enough to get her through the day. Going to the kitchen she grabbed the broom to pick up the glass, a few shards were in a harder spot, making her reach for the, cutting her hand open on it. Curving she ran her hand under the water, she always had that type of luck. The cut was pretty dep, but not deep enough for stitches, so she bandaged it lightly, since she still needed to shower. 

Out of the shower she dressed herself, a casual light violet shirt, a white jacket, black pants, along with some black flats. Her hair just stayed straight, and just light makeup. Amaya was almost sick of seeing herself in such a fine image, she needed some casual time for a bit. Amaya undid her small bandage as she replaced it… terribly… she was never good with wounds and such, but she did enough so it wasn’t exposed anymore, but still the thing bled a bit. 

Nyx made it to shift, as he did he made it appear as though everything was fine, nothing was wrong, he even fashed a smirk of triumph in Tredd’s direction, however, his mind played on the events of the morning. Usually the mornings were… she would turn and smile at him, he would stare into her eyes… she would run her hands through his hair, he would hold her closer caressing her waist or hip... she would kiss anywhere but his lips as he would complain… she would snuggle up to him and never want to get up, as he would do the same, wanting nothing more than to hold her there beside him… but today… today, she left, and he didn’t know exactly why, but he was sure as hell going to find out.

Tredd was assigned to deliver papers to the main branches, one of his least favorite things to do, especially today. Amaya was the administrator for the captain. She handled many of the normal paperwork that wasn’t confidential or mission related, anything from new equipment to benefits, it went through her. Tredd didn’t want to see her, he didn’t want to hear about how happy she was having the hero with her once more, he didn’t want to think about the way he held her, kissed her… touched her. Tredd was in an extremely pissy mood that day in general, since the night before just to keep his mind off of Amaya he decided to hit the bar and pick up a woman for himself, it didn’t happen. He tried, various times, probably succeeded a few times to, only to turn them away in the end… they weren’t her...so there he was, at work with a bitch of a hangover, and frustrated. 

Inside the office he noticed the other secretary’s were there but she wasn’t, he looked around a bit before one of the others, noticed his semi confused expression. “If you’re looking for Miss Lunar, she hasn’t gotten in yet, she was running a bit late this morning but she will be in soon.” she said, Tredd nodded and walked out of the room out to the area where Amaya usually came in. She was never late, and he knew Nyx was here, seeing him in the debriefing area earlier. He leaned on a pillar looking up, thinking about how shitty his day had been already, first waking up with a boner he really couldn’t fix, since he woke up late, he had a shit hangover, he had to see Nyx right away in the morning… he was fucking off his game and didn’t like it. Hearing hurried footsteps he opened his eyes seeing the raven haired female coming up to the entrance, but something about the look on her face bugged him. 

Amaya had hurried into the office area, not even noticing Tredd as she scurried by. Not that she purposely did it, she just couldn’t think right at that moment. Shifting her desk around he gathered the normal paperwork that was to be sent around that morning knowing she would have to write notes on them making sure the poor Glaive sending them to the Marshall would not get reprimanded for her delay. She stacked everything only see part of the black uniform leaning on the wall near her desk area now. “I’m so sorry for the delay, just give the Marshall this note and you won't have any trouble.” she spoke before looking up, seeing Tredd standing there arms crossed. The other ladies of the office, only being 3 of them, were already out doing other things leaving Amaya and Tredd the only ones in there. 

Tredd pushed himself off of the wall walking over to her desk putting out his hand as she went to give him the papers. He put them down as he grabbed her wrist seeing her hand bandaged. “What happened?” the question almost dripping with fury. Amaya shook her head, “I had a clumsy accident in the bathroom today while picking up broken glass, that’s all.” she said, her eyes lying, as he saw right through it. The benefits of getting to know her, over those weeks of “sleep overs”. 

Tredd’s brow furrowed a bit as he unwrapped it, “tell me the truth.” he said as he did carefully. Amaya looked away, as she put her left hand into her mouth as though thinking of her response. “It was an accident… but I really don’t want to go over the details… at least not here I don’t want to.” she said blinking the memory away. Tredd looked at the cut, “did you bother to clean this, not just wrap it horribly?” he questioned, taking the subject away, he knew she trusted him enough to let him know, and by her choice of words she would. 

“I took a shower after.” she explained as he rolled his eyes, “that’s not cleaning a wound.” he said pointing to her small first aid kit. Amaya gave him the stuff as he grabbed the sanitation wipes, as he dabbed them making her wince a bit, he joked to her about being a baby as she nudged him with her left unwounded hand. Amaya smiled at him, a real smile one she didn’t have to force. Tredd wrapped her hand quickly, clearly he had done it many times over. “I’ll check on it later.” he said, his way of an invitation, only for her to respond with a nod. Tredd stood up as she followed giving him the papers, what he didn’t expect was the small hug she gave to him, he put his free arm on her forearm before leaving the office. 

Nyx watched lightly from the window as Tredd fixed up a small wound of Amaya’s hand. He watched her smile at him, speak with him… embrace him. Seeing Tredd stand Nyx quickly made his way out of sight, he needed to speak with her, after seeing that he needed to know. Before he could go inside another glaive stopped him saying the Captain needed him as he sighed knowing he couldn’t skip out on it knowing that it would be gate duty if he didn't, and he was not in the mood to be set to that. 

The day went on a bit more easy than Amaya had expected. The other office ladies were heading to a place for drinks after work, but she declined, needing to do things. Exited the building Nyx was waiting for her. “How about i give you a ride home.” he offered, she shook her head, “No I can’t, I have a few things to take care of today.” she explained as she waited for the cab she ordered. “Really, you think it would put me out to help you with some errands?” he asked, giving a slightly annoyed look to his handsome features. “Nyx, I don’t want to be a bother to you, I know there are things you enjoy to do after shift and I don't want you to miss out on any of it.” Nyx rolled his eyes, “you’re meeting Tredd aren’t you?” he asked, his tone turned from annoyed to jealous. Amaya gave his a surprised but slightly offended look, “even if I were why would it matter?” “Because, if you need something you should come to me.” “Nyx… I-I” she couldn’t get them out, “Amaya, tell me, why is it you need him yet you walk away from me?” “Because I feel like nothing more than a prize to be won! You made me feel like I was easy, you were able to play on the emotions I have for you, yet showed me you wanted nothing more than to cover up someone elses tracks!” Nyx walked over to her grabbing her hand, “I didn’t want it to go down like that.” “But it did Nyx, and I feel terrible because of it I don’t know how I feel or what I want!” “Do you love me?” he asked, she looked at him, her eyes beginning to tear up as she refused to cry, “I-I dont know.” she whispered, “Do you love...him?” her expression turned to slight pain, “I care for him yes,” she said walking over to the cab that pulled in, trying not to look back as her tears came out. 

Nyx was stunned… she really felt like that, he made her feel like she was a trophy? He turned angrily, as he punched the pillar he was walking back, hard, not without swearing to the Astrals. He didn’t want her to feel like that, not in a million years, fuck not in a damn lifetime.

Amaya walked into her apartment. She picked up a few minor things for herself, her phone blew up, she only looked to see Nyx’s name continuously popping up, begging for her to just answer him, but she couldn't. She poured herself some champagne, since wine wasn’t necessarily her thing, but drank it on occasions. She looked at her phone again, 32 messages… that would remain unread. She grabbed her phone pressing the one contact that would actually listen to her, and hear her. 

Tredd was at his place just finishing his shower, hearing his own phone go off and answers. “Already wanting to talk, thought it would at least take until midnight.” he joked, “so that means you don’t have plans tonight?” he heard her on the other line, his snarky expression turned slight concern, her tone, it sounded… hurt. “No, you want me to come get you?” he asked, “If you don’t mind.” she said not really wanting her voice to crack, but it did. “I’m on my way,” he said lightly as she ok’d him and hung up. She got some things for the next day packed up, from a new outfit, and some night cloths, knowing she would more than likely stay over, since she definitely wanted some more to drink, having the next day off, knowing he did too. 

Twenty minutes went by before her phone went off again, indicating he was there. She walked down, rushing out of her lobbied building. Tredd looked at her as she placed her bag into the backseat. “You look like hell.” he mentioned, “thank you, I’ll work on that.” she responded, he gave her a look that specifically said start talking. “Nyx.. him and I, we fought after shift. It was stupid, really stupid.” she said, knowing that was the only thing he was going to get until he made it back home.

Him apartment almost felt more like home to her than her own at times, since she wasn’t alone when she was there. Tredd shut the door, “Ordered the take out already, should be here soon.” he said putting his keys on the counter, when he noticed she stopped in the hallway. Her purse and bag both dropped to the ground, he heard unsteady breath, “Amaya?’ he asked, as she quickly turned him as she rushed over hugging him, letting her unheard sob out. 

Tredd was even more surprised than the hug from earlier, yeah he has hugged her before, hell even slept in the same bed, but it was times like this that made him curse himself. He wrapped his arms around her tighter, giving her reassurance that he wouldn’t be an ass, there were times he knew he could be a smart ass to her, and times like this where she needed someone, and that someone was him. He never understood why she trusted him so much, but he would never betray it. “He hurt you that bad?” he asked, 

Amaya pulled away lightly, “it’s me, there’s something wrong with me.” she cried. He stroked her face guiding her back to the living area to sit her down, kneeling in front of her. “There’s nothing wrong with you,” he said, giving a sincere look. “Then why aren’t I happy? We did it, we got Nyx to notice me…” Tredd looked into her eyes, “I thought I wanted nothing more than to gain his affection, for him to admit he needed me, that he loved me… but I see now, that I was only a prize for him. Every pretend mark you made, he made sure to go over, every touch made was chosen to show that he owned me. I felt so easy, to just give myself away to him, and now I feel wrong, everything feels wrong.” she continued sobbing, Tredd pressed a little further, “why does it feel wrong?” he asked, his eyes searched hers, she knew, even though she mustered an “I don’t know,” he put one hand to her face, “Amaya, why does it feel wrong being with him?” Tredd asked again, “because...I… I don’t want to hurt you. I don’t want you replaced… I don’t want you to be erased or disappear from me.” she admitted, he let out a slight heavier breath hearing her admit that he had meaning to her. 

Amaya felt at ease, for the first time that day she felt alright, she felt safe and secure. She returned the favor of placing her left hand to the side of his face, her thumb slightly traced the scar as he closed his eyes. “You want to know how it happened?” he asked her, her eyes betrayed her as her voice said “only if you want to tell,” he smiled, “I think you more than anyone should know the real story behind it.” he said, only for the knock on the door to interrupt them. Tredd got up as he grabbed the food from the delivery guy. He put the bag on the table knowing she would rearrange it in a specific order as he grabbed himself a good drink, knowing he was going to pull himself down into a place he hadn’t gone in a very long time. 

Tredd sat down beside her, "there's a reason I don’t trust many… well really anyone. It’s because I’ve lived my life by 2 codes,” he said she shifted slightly, “go change, it’s not the same doing this when you’re in your professional clothes, it’s like I’m talking to a shrink.” he whined looking away, she let out a small laugh as she walked and changed to one of his t-shirts once more, even though she packed her own, and then quickly splashed water on her face in the bathroom getting rid of some of the old tears left behind. This was important, and probably one of the only times he would ever open himself up.. He was only doing it because she did. Returning to her seat beside he, knowing he sent her away because he didn’t even know how to start it off. He specifically had a bottle of whisky beside him, Amaya grabbed the bottle as she took a light swig as he smirked shaking his head, she was so innocent when she tried drinking from the bottle. However he shifted his mood back to where he needed it to go.

“Let's go back before I got this scar, I had a semi normal infanthood… I think. Mom died when I was 10, the nifs took my homeland, burnt it down. Nothing can come back from it. My… father… was a very successful demon hunter, pretty much a hard ass, he usually wasn’t home when I was a kid, but hearing of mom’s passing he came back, just to drag me along with him. There was no bonding between us, mostly him yelling at me on how to properly kill demons. By the age of 13, I was actually really good at it, however I was of age to hunt by myself. So he sent me on a hunt, he was there just to spectate. Yeah I was good, but there were demons out there that one person can’t take down, specifically a 13 year old kid, and that was the demon I was suppose to kill. I remember the fangs and claws as it attacked, yeah I was able to get some good swings too, until he slashed be here,” he motioned to the scar, “I went down quickly as I shouted for help… the reply I got… either I fight, or I die. No relying on others for help. When I saw he wasn’t going to help I had to beat this monster on my own. Though it took almost every ounce of strength I had, I did, I gutten the thing, almost covered from head to toe in both its blood and mine. That day I realize, I didn’t have an ally, I had competition. I made it my person goal to outdo him, show him I never needed him and never would ever in my future. My scar is a constant reminder than when it really comes down to it, only I can achieve my own missions. Well I grew, my abilities grew, I’m just as strong without magic as I am with magic, I outdid him. I proved it to him over and over showing that I would never rely anyone. One day after a rather successful day I called out to my father in the bunker we were sharing, only to find him in a chair, slumped over a picture of my mother and a note beside him.” Tredd leaned his body over, his eyes closed in pain as the memory flood his thoughts. “The note said I should never rely on someone, being ally or friend, because the time will come I would have to chose, the mission or them. He also wrote to never let myself fall in love, never care about someone so much that the fear and pain of losing them would be to much in this dark world. He had put a gun to his fucking head, he was too weak to be without my mother and left me, 16 years old, trained hunter… on my own. I did it, I fended for myself I made my own way. I made sure to take what he made me internally promise myself to heart. I brought women into my bed for pleasure, and I never relied on a single soul to accomplish a mission, this is what caught the captains eye when he happened to come to the camp I was at. He asked me to join and I did, I didn’t have anything else tying me to what I did other than just getting by. Once I received my magic I was ruthless, I didn’t care what was in my way, I would get it done. I could turn a blind eye to a weak comrade and continue forward. Yeah once finished I was drag wounded off of the battlefield, but not if it compromised the mission. Though just as good, this is why I can never be a hero.” he said opening his eyes looking at the blank TV. Amaya saw a light glint in his eyes, tears that would never fall. This is the reason Tredd Furia was a fucking hard ass.

Amaya placed her hand on his shoulder, as she scooted back pulling his shoulder back so his head laid in her lap. His back on the couch, one leg off while the other hung over the side. His eyes closed as he could feel her hands through his hair. She did it a couple times before Tredd opened his eyes when he felt her hand stop and taking his own as she kissed it, his brown eyes stared into her green gems once more.”How about we check out the wound?” he said sitting up and then unwrapping it, showing just a healing cut, no more bleeding or reason to keep it covered. She smiled at him. “Thank you,” she whispered.

Tredd reached to her face and leaned closer to her, “do you trust me?” he asked, “yes.” she said, as he leaned in brushing his lips to her lightly, seeing how she would respond to him, and much to his liking she came back for more. Tredd put his hand on the back of her neck to deepen the kiss, running his tongue over her lips begging for entrance, which was accepted. She did fight him, she encouraged him as she brought her legs onto the couch as he settled himself more on top of her. His free hand traced her form under his shirt, then down to her thigh as he lifted it over his hip so he could settle himself better, but he didn’t expect her to grind into him letting out a moan of satisfaction that he wanted to hear again, so he did it back, over and over, letting out his own groans as he did so. 

Tredd’s mind drove him into insanity as he could feel the heat in his core, his arousal becoming more and more uncomfortable as he drove himself deeper. He grasped her hip causing her to stop her motion as he pulled away, the look she gave him, the way her whole being looked right at that specific moment he would burn into his memory. His hand tangled in her dark hair, his hand holding her hip as his though traced light symbols, her lips slightly swollen, her cheeks flushed, her eyes begging for more. Closing his eyes he pulled himself up offering his hand to her as she took it standing up, her fingers laced his as this time she pulled him down for a kiss, it may not have been the make out session they just had but still, it felt so good. Tredd then picked her up her legs over his hips once more bringing her to his room where he laid to down with ease not wanting to break the kiss. Again he pressed himself against her, this time feeling her whole body against him, and he loved it. He could feel her hands over his chest down to the rim of his shirt. He helped with with it over and onto the ground, the kiss broken both breathing heavily he swallowed knowing his limits have reached. “You want this?” he asked, leaning closer, “I won't pressure you into this if you don’t want it, but I need to know, do you want this?” he asked her, she place both hands on his face, “I want this as much as you want me.” she whispered, he knew just by the look in her eyes she wasn’t lying, so he reached down to the rim of his shirt she had around herself as she moved so he could lift it over her. He admired her, he pushed back the sight of the small marks left behind by Nyx. He kissed her neck, down to her chest, as he unclasped her bra with ease discarding it to his floor. Tredd grasped one breast into his hand while his mouth attended to the other, as she let out her moans of satisfaction. The sound he was becoming addicted to, he wanted to hear it, over and over, he wanted more. He switched to the other, giving it the same treatment, what he loved more and more other than her sounds was the way her back arched as one hand was on his shoulder the other was on his back. He works his way down, from in between her chest to her abdomen. His hands trailed her sides, her skin so soft under his calloused caresses. 

Tredd moved his eyes shifted to the rest of her body as he lightly pulled down her panties, there she laid… completely bare under his gaze, her face flushed as she noticed his stare she went to cover herself as he stopped her arm as he laid it down he knelt pulling her leg over his shoulder, his hand dragging across her skin. 

Tredd knew how to please a woman, but she was different. He wasn’t doing this just fo his own pleasure, no he wanted her to scream to the Gods, he wanted to show he she wasn’t a prize, no she was a fucking gift, and he was going to show her what he saw in her, what he wanted. He started off slowly, as he use his fingers with light assistance as she moaned out. He wasn’t gonna stop there, no he went deeper, teasing himself with her pleasures. He ached to just stop and just unleash himself, wanting nothing more than to take her right then and there, but he had more control than that. No he was at her mercy, and she didn’t even know it, however to make it slightly more bearable he unbuttoned his pants and pulled himself out as he started to pump himself with his own hand to the sound of her moans, to the fact he was the one causing her so much pleasure. But he wouldn’t let himself into release, just her, and fuck it was hard to do. Her moans turned heavy, as she pulled his hair lightly her foot lightly rubbing down his back, then he heard her let out a louder moan as she came into his mouth. She was pure torture to him now, he continued until he could feel he pull his hair up, signalling for him to come back up to her, and he did, he kissed her sensually his erection sliding over her causing him to groan. Maybe he shouldn’t ha- 

Tredd’s thoughts were cut off when she flipped him onto his back, taking over the kiss, as she went to his neck. He closed his eyes leaning further into the pillow, letting out a low groan of satisfaction. Usually he wouldn’t let himself be taken down like this, but he wanted to feel it, he wanted every touch she was willing to give. As she trailed down his chest, to his abdomen she trailed her nailed afterwards and that sense was enough to make his even harder, which was hard to achieve since he was already almost as peek and he hadn’t even “FUCK!” he let out as she put her mouth over his impressive member. He was in fucking pure bliss at this point. He groaned as her tongue lathered around him, as she gave light sucks with the motion. One hand was in her hair while the other he was biting into to striffle himself from moaning out to much, it was so hard he probably drew blood on his own hair until he finally obtained his own release as he let out a growl deep in his chest. Tredd, was at immediate erection again upon feeling her swallow him, but she sucked a few more times and him being even more sensitive it was just an instant reaction.  
Amaya pulled herself up pulling at his pants as he removed them quicker than she would have been able to, he was sitting up when she straddled him, his hands on her waist as he started kissing her collar area as she grinded against him, letting out little moans, ones that teased his senses. Tredd was losing his mind, she not only grinded him but ever so many stroked she teased his tip and he wanted it so badly, he was in need at this point. The next time she did he thrusted against her as he pushed himself into her, though not all the way but enough to show her he was fucking dying without it. 

Amaya settled herself further onto him as she wanted him fully inside of her, she wanted him just as much as he needed her. She let herself moan as he did, she noticed as he kissed her he wasn’t purposely marking her, yeah there were some but new ones. She started to grind on him, pulling herself up and down on him. He groaned as she did pulling her hips closer to his growling in the process. She was a moaning mess, and when he noticed she was giving away her control he quickly pushed her into the mattress, thrusting deep into her, her legs finding his waist as he did so. 

Tredd wasn’t going as fast as he wanted, no he was going to make it last, he continued his movements shifting himself to hit certain spots causing her to cry out to him. He proceeded to kiss her lips, continuously tracing her frame over and over, her hands scratched his at his back making his thrust harder until he hit the spot he was looking for when “GODS! TREDD YES!” she yelled out! That’s when he snapped, he hiked up her hips as he thrusted hard, and faster, hitting that specific spot. Her moans were mixed with his name, over and over! He pushed harder, his own groans settling with hers with one last call of his name she clenched over him, the ecstasy toppling his whole being as he continued, he continued to thrust harder as it was less of a pace and more of desperation to find his release, and once he did he called out her name hearing her last moan. Release coming over him he leaned his head on her shoulder, he body coated in sweat as his was, but didn’t make her any less irresistible in his eyes. Pulling out he laid down beside her pulling her onto him as he nuzzled into her hair. 

“I love you” she whispered stroking his cheek, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. 

“I love you too.” he confessed, be broke that code, but now he knew that love could not be controlled, and that his codes were there to play it safe.

Both of their eyes searching for the lie, but it was never found it, just pure love. 

Amaya closed her eyes as she leaned closer to him as he held onto her tightly, he wasn’t going to let her go now. He knew Nyx was still going to try, Nyx still had a place in her heard, but he also had a very large place in her heard as well, he wasn’t going to give it up. 

Tredd kissed her head listening to her breath as he played with her soft hair. This is the thing that scares all of man, this emotion has crumbled the strongest of men, but not him, no this would drive him harder, knowing she was here, he would always have to come home… his missions now had that as a requirement, and he never failed.


	5. Distance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> One thing after another tearing one to pieces tears another to shreds... creating distance to sort out thoughts is the only way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well part 5! Thank you all for reading again! I’ve gotten some responses and I am hoping to get more. This chapter is less of a NSWF and more angst! But still due to language and reflects I still will continue to rate this NSFW. Also, we bring in some more Nyx, I feel bad that I don’t have a lot of him in this, when initially when I started this fic it didn’t have Tredd in it… but now it does. Please continue shooting me who she ends with!!!!!! Thank you all again!

Tredd was the first to wake up, he smirked at her as she laid there. He adjusted himself so he could bring her closer to him. He played with her long dark hair, briefly brushing over her soft skin. He had never actually felt like this, ever… it was peaceful. He thought of all the shit he dealt with, and what he deals with, and yet how just waking up in the morning, her beside him, was enough to settle him mind for one. No wonder why Nyx wanted her back, a moment of peace among the chaos and war they fight daily. He laid his head down as he closed his eyes again, not necessarily wanting to sleep but to take it all in… this was happiness… joy… and love. For some reason his brow knitted together a bit, love, it was a foreign word to him… and there was a reason for that.

Nyx knew, and it fucking hurt worse than before. He didn’t want to ever make her feel she wasn’t good enough, or that he wanted to outdo someone, no she was supposed to be his and he fucked that up too. He leaned against the shower wall letting the water brush over him, he couldn’t shake the image of him touching her. It was worse than before, where he was just angry at Tredd, but now the ass had feelings for her… before the possibility of getting her back was almost 100%, especially after she said she only tried to make him jealous… now, he felt that chance was gone for good… and it killed him.

Amaya finally stirred as she no longer felt a presence beside her, she put on some clothing as she walked out to the sitting room where Tredd was just on the couch, sweat pants on as he just looked at his phone. His face was unreadable, a mixture of pissed off and confusion. “Good you’re up.” he said getting up, “yeah, I was surprised to not see you there.” she said walking up to him a bit noticing her purse was on the counter her shoes laid out. “Yeah, I’ve come to realize I’m not up for this.” her breath hitched, “what do you mean you’re not up for this? What is this?” she asked, a bit angered, “I mean these so called feelings will only get in my way. I do want to say…” he got up as he walked to her, his smirk playing his face, “last night was probably one of the better nights I’ve had. You want another just let me know.” he said. Amaya looked at him, tears brimmed her eyes as she smacked him, “you said you loved me!” she yelled, he chucked, “yeah, well you seemed to like it, and who am I to deny a lady what she wants?” 

Tredd let his asshole self take over, but Gods it killed him inside, he didn’t want to let her go, not like this, not ever! However, it needed to be done, he doesn’t live a life their love was welcomed in, he made a vow to never love someone. He was going to prove it, he wouldn’t fall, and if he did, then he damned his own heart as he was going to personally tear open his chest and get rid of it. His cheek hurt like a bitch, but he wouldn’t show it. He watched her cry, he watched her grab her stuff and run out the door, that’s when he leaned on the counter letting out a breath as he ruined the only thing in this war torn world that brought him light and happiness… and that happiness was walking away with tears streaming down her face… it was necessary.

Amaya walked down the streets, right now she didn’t know where she was going to go. She didn’t want to go straight to Nyx after what she did, she felt worse than before. How could she… she took her phone out. Crowe would at least slap her when she needed it, so what better time than now? She called Crowe, who answered immediately, “Amaya what’s going on?” she asked, knowing something was up, Amaya never was one to call. “Can I come over?” “Yeah, but what’s going on?” Amaya tried not to cry over the phone, “this is something I need to say personally.” her voice cracking, “alright, I’ll see you when you get here.” it was a simple statement but it made it clear she was ready to listen. Hailing a cab she quickly set off for Crowes place, as she watched out the windows as she cursed herself over and over.

Upon making it there Amaya knocked, she looked like shit, since she was literally thrown out of an apartment right after waking up. Crowe answered, she at least looked good, “Sweetheart.” she said lightly as she took Amaya into a hug as Amaya then started to cry harder, Crowe dragging her in shutting the door. “It’s never to early for something to drink, clearly with the morning you have had.” Crowe said as Amaya sat on the couch and Crowe pour them both mimosas. “Okay, let it go, let me have it.” she said sitting across from Amaya, who didn’t look up.

“I actually slept with Tredd.” Crowe’s mouth slightly hung ajar, “not to mention literally one day after sleeping with Nyx.” she continued. 

“And?” Crowe asked, she knew the situation, and she was all for it. Yeah she was friends with Nyx, but he fucked up pretty bad to think one night would fix it and Tredd, well he was there. 

“And… he played me. He played my feelings like I was the easiest damn instrument in the world. He played off of Nyx’s mistakes, he even said he loved me… then I wake up and he wants me gone.” she said drinking at least half the glass. 

“Tredd’s been always an ass, and as much as I don’t want to say it, I don’t think the man is capable of commitment or love. He thinks with his dick, he would he anything to go what he wants… clearly. Anyways, you look actually heart broken just like…” she veered off not wanting to bring up the fact she looks like shit, just like she did when Nyx told her he didn’t want her. 

“I know I look bad, and it’s because I cared for him, I wanted to be there for him… clearly after seeing how easy I was for Nyx… he didn’t waste no time on that. Now he has no use for me.” AMaya finished her drink. “Why do I let this happen, why do I let these men use me and then just...poof… let me go? Am I wrong? Is there something terribly wrong with me that makes men think I want this to keep happening?” Amaya rambled Crowe reached over placing her hand on Amaya’s, “you know, we all hit this place, at some point of another. You just need to face yourself first. Make up your mind, do you love one of them, do you not? Did you just want to be with them and then leave them? You need to take some time for yourself.” she said, Amaya nodded. 

“Maybe a trip to Galdin…” Amaya said, Crowe smirked, “yeah me, you and a couple girls. We can make you forget these ass hats… though I do think you should talk with Nyx.” she said, hearing a defeated sigh from Amaya. “If you just up and leave, after a fight, things may never get better. Nyx does care for you Amaya, he is just stupid sometimes… ask Libertus.” she said, Amaya smiled. “Fine, you make the plans and I will wait for a call.” Amaya said, Crowe nodded, “you go rest up a bit.”

Amaya set her cup in Crowe’s sink, not without washing it out first, and then took her bag and headed out, right as she was, Crowe had started making the plans. That woman… always so straight forward. Amaya started on her way, Crowe didn’t live to far from Nyx, so why would she go home? She got to his door and knocked as she waited, she heard mumbling, as she smiled, Nyx never liked unexpected company and that’s usually what he got. “Libertus I swear if you’re here to tell me to -” he cut himself off seeing her stand there. Her eyes stained with tears, her hair was a mess, her clothing was sort of disheveled. Amaya went to speak as he quickly pulled her into him, “what the hell did he do to you?”

Nyx was furious, he knew that she went home with Tredd the night before, he wasn’t that blind. However, seeing her like this, right here, how defeated she looked. No, this game had gone far enough. :I’m sorry.” she cried on him, “I’m sorry that I keep doing this.” she continued, as he stroked her hair, “I’m so easy to fall for anyone that I can’t see when they don’t.” she said, he kissed the top of her head. “You shouldn’t be sorry. I’m not going to fault you for this. If I wasn’t an ass to you, if I wasn’t so damn hot headed, this could have all been avoided. If anyone is sorry it’s me.” he said as he pulled her chin up to look at him. He wanted to kiss her but, he knew that wasn’t an option on the table. She didn’t need physical right now it was all emotional. 

Amaya followed Nyx as he ushered her in. “Tell me, what happened.” he said, his tone was a bit more on the demanding side but right now, he needed to know. “I was played Nyx… that’s it. I fell into the trap like a little mouse. I thought he cared for me, I thought there was something there… but as you see I’m not there right now so that’s what happened.” she said, not giving many details but he understood the meaning. Nyx’s chest tightened, “did you want him to feel something for you?” he asked, “Nyx, i don’t know what I want, I don’t know if I wanted to make you jealous, I don’t know if I want you to love me, if I want him to love me! Hell I have slept with both of you within 48 hours, I feel like some cheap whore who just wants attention!” “Stop!” he yelled, “don’t do that, don’t put yourself down just because you think something. Fuck people go out nightly with different partners doesn’t make them wrong!” he argued, she looked at him a bit stunned, “but… aren’t you mad?” she asked, he ran his hand through his hand, “Yes, i am fucking belong pissed, but not at you. I hate myself right now for ever letting you go, especially enough to let another man have the ability to touch you the way I have. That’s my mistake, we aren’t in a relationship because I fucked up, you wanted comfort and unfortunately found comfort in Tredd. The bastard knows the game and he fucking played his hand enough to get under my skin and enough to get you in his bed. I want to kill him, but I won't… I just want to… you don’t deserve this. Neither one of us deserved to ever have the chance to hold you, to be with you.” He said, his breathing a bit thick, he never wanted this to happen and now it did it was hitting him hard. 

Amaya’s phone went off as Crowe must have finished the planning, she looked at the message.

“Leaving TODAY! Going for 2 weeks! You and me!” 

Amaya smiled, then looked back up at Nyx, “well looks like I will have some time to think.” she said, “I’m going on a trip with Crow for a couple weeks, might get my head together a bit.” she said, he knelt down. She almost forgot how beautiful his eyes were, “I’ll be here when you get back.” he forces a light smile, putting his forehead to hers closing his eyes, “just one kiss” he thought, as his voice was almost quieter than a whisper. “Nyx” she said as she put her lips on his lightly.

Nyx felt her lips on his as he leaned in a bit more, not wanting to push too far. He reminisces on all the times they were together, sharing a few kissing on the beach, sitting on the couch, out at dinner… how he randomly would dance with her in the middle of the sitting room… remembering the time when he realized he actually had more than friendly feelings for her… he pushed himself into those memories, aching for them to no longer be memories anymore. Reluctantly, Nyx pulled away from her. “I know you need to go, but just hear me out okay,” she nodded. “I love you, more than any man could love a woman. I was a fucking idiot for letting you go, for not running after you. You are the one thing in my life I want to keep going, to see how far we can go. You bring me so much joy, and yet you can give me the worst heartache ever imaginable. You’re perfect, everything about you,” he laughed a little taking her hands in his, “You brought a light back into my life, even now. I want you to know I’ll wait, even if I have to wait forever, even if you find someone else, I will always love you, and these aren’t just fun words I am throwing around.” he fully confessed, something he should have done two days before… this is how it should have been, if he had… he probably would have woken up with her beside him.

Amaya smiled a little. “Thank you Nyx…” she said kissing his cheek as she walked out. 

Amaya went home where she gathers her beachwear, her clothing and a few other things for her trip. It was needed. Once she was all packed up she took a quick shower put on come comfy clothes for the trip and went to the station to meet with Crowe.

Tredd laid in bed most of the day after she left, he tried pushing every thought of her out of her head. When he did get up he fell into a pit of rage, he pushed everything from his dresser down, punched his mirror, threw his empty bottles at the wall, at some points he yelled out in pure anger. He looked at his reflection through the broken mirror. This was necessary… this is what needed to be done. He was not meant for the ‘good life’ he was a soldier, a weapon, nothing more. The happiness that he felt was an illusion, the only things he needed in this life was the strength in his body, the please he got from women in his bed and… “NO!” he shouted, as he fell to his knees as he looked at see a necklace, one she had forgotten… more like one he didn’t know she had when he packed her stuff and pushed her out the door. He reached for the necklace letting the chain dangle in his hand as he brought it to his chest, bowing his head as he let the memory from the night before haunt him… she was a beautiful dream… that’s what she was… nothing more than a beautiful dream.


	6. Realization

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Not everything can be easy... choices need to be made... and sometimes they aren't easy to do... but know they're for you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn: Nyx Ulric x OC x Tredd Furia  
> Part 6: Realization
> 
> Well part 6, FINALLY! Only took me FOREVER to do… Lets just say I completely rewrote out the remainder of the story, just because my other concepts will just be better as one-shots or mini series. Anyway, not so much NSFW but it gets a bit mouthy, so yeah swearing is in this (oooo bad words). ♥  
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Amaya walked the dock with Crowe, the trip had been a breath of fresh air. Only being a week into her vacation, they decided they would return home and just have a staycation instead. Now they sit on the dock as they took in their last night before going back to Insomnia.

“So, what one?”

“Pardon?” Amaya asked looking at the brunette with a slightly confused look.

“Nyx or Tredd?” Crowe’s voice was a bit forward, meaning she wasn’t joking about the question, and wanted a real answer.

Amaya walked over to off of the steps onto the beach where she sat in the sand, Crowe following shortly. “They're both very special to me…” Amaya started before taking a breath, “if I choose one, I will lose the other.” She turned to the beautiful sky above, “you know, I should have let everything go… I should have just gone on with my life and not worried about what anyone saw of me.” her gaze still fixes on the sky above.

Crowe let out a light sigh, “I feel like I should level with you here,” Crowe shifted herself so she too could stargaze as well, her hands placed behind her propping herself up, “That day, when Nyx walked out, he was a fucking mess. I had never seen him like that before. He missed his targets, barely said anything and if he did it was harsh, he could have put multiple glaives into the hospital during training, that’s if Drautos didn’t interfere… Now I’m not here to speak on his behalf, because I get it, he was an absolute asshole to you. As an outside point of view, you should know at least. However, Tredd had changes as well. I never knew he had any other types of emotion other than flirt, or asshole… I had never seen him genuinely happy, though he tried to hide it, and must have been good at it because the other guys are completely blind to see his change in behavior. I know this decision is hard, but you can’t just lead them on forever, eventually they will confront you… or one will kill the other.” she tried jesting at the end, she watched as Amaya let out a little laugh, but her eyes showed the sadness and hurt that had taken over her life as of late. “I know… that’s why I made my decision.” Amaya said as she rubbed her hand into the sand, feeling the soft grains over her skin. “I decided to choose myself.” Crowe gave the single most confused look one could ever give, “you’re saying you aren’t going to choose either of them?”

Amaya returned to her gaze up above, “I’m so lost Crowe, these men love me… a dysfunctional and tormented me. I’m not happy, I’m actually scared, I constantly feel ashamed or dirty. Now they compete for my affection, yet I’m not even sure who I love or what it is at this point. I need to find my way back to life, instead of playing games.” she explained, scooting closer to Crowe as she leaned on her shoulder, “one day, love will come my way… it’s just not today.” she slightly whimpered out. Crowe gave Amaya a warm hug, this decision was almost harder than choosing one, she had chosen to let both men go. “Shh, I’ll be there no matter what.” Crowe said, “I have your back.” The two let go as they returned to the stars.

Tredd had a shit week, he felt like shit for doing what he did, he also had to take a day off as an order after punching a guard in the face during gate duty. He was a heated mess. Again he tried going on with other girls, though successful, he wasn’t as satisfied as he should have been. Laying in bed he stared at the ceiling, “damn what is wrong with me? I’m not a love sick fool.” he tossed a bit… this was normal as of late. The memory replayed in his head. The tears that streamed down her face as she asked why, the pain in her eyes… if he wasn’t this way, if he wasn’t broken, he probably would have her right beside him right now, she probably would have decided to stay with him, if he wasn’t like this. But this is who he was… a broken man, a war machine… he didn’t want the feeling of love or happiness, because everything he had done in his life didn’t require it, it only got in the way… then why did he feel like shit?

Nyx didn’t have any better of a week, again gate duty, but the thing about gate duty… he lingered in his thoughts. His mind changed in a variety of… everything. The worst ones were when he remembered all of the nights with her, and the morning afters. Made the shift unbearable. So finally having a chance Nyx went out to have a few drinks with Libertus and Pelna, though he couldn’t shake her from his thoughts. She should be there, beside him and leaning against him, laughing with them. He drank most of the night too, draining his thoughts into the beverages. He couldn’t think about her, if he did he would try to talk to her, like right now. He thought of her, the memories of her beside him, her smile as it brightens the dreary bar...the light snuggle she would do to do to keep warm. Damnit! He needed to stop, he fucked up bad.. twice! All he wanted was to hold her. Yet he knew he couldn’t. He took on the drinking game that apparently started while he was in his daydream… but, what better way to get rid of unwanted thoughts thank to drink them away?

The next day Amaya got back to her beautiful apartment, she forgot hot lonely it was being alone. She turned on some music, and unpacked her items. She added a couple pictures into frames she bought on the way home and put them on her dresser. It collectively had multiple pictures, her and the gang, her and her family, and more. She picked up a frame, it was her and Nyx, a random shot Crowe had gotten of them kissing in the rain… she remembered how Libertus teased Nyx about being so cliche. Amaya smiled at the memory… but frowned, if he did that, why couldn’t he just accepted her confession… not push her away. She set the fame down in the drawer and grabbed the one picture she got with Tredd, he wasn’t the photo type, but it was a memory, ~a game night where they played phone truth and dare, as the phone told them to do a dare, and she had it on the PG setting… “Dare: surprise the other person in the room with a picture… it took a second, but she sat next to Tredd on the couch and leaned onto his side, she looked up at his face and stroked his facial hair, his eyes were closed as he was slightly turned away, “you’re blushing.” His eyes snapped open as he went to protest only for her to have her phone out as she shot the picture…~ But not long after, she was just the new catch and release… She shook her head as she took both pictures and put them in her drawer. Amaya finished unpacking everything shortly afterwards as she hummed along to the music in the other room.

Amaya day carried on, she cleaned up a bit, ordered some new bedding online, cleaned her glassware. Crowe has called her asking for her to come out with them tonight. For some reason, she agreed, more like Crowe forced her to go out with everyone. It was something that was needed, and it was not to see everyone… but only to see Nyx. 

Amaya wasn’t going to hide, she just hoped she could just stick to her roots, and not get caught off guard, since she even admitted to herself her defense was weak when it came to him. With light effort she put on a maroon long sleeved shirt that hugged her, black pants, and black heels. She tied her long hair to the side, added some smokey makeup and left. 

Ofcourse she was the last one there, as Libertus had to announce it to everyone. Nyx took a glance at her, Six she was beautiful. That smile… he was putting himself into a lighter daydream but was snapped back into place when Crowe nudged him over so Amaya could sit next to her. The raven haired woman sat next to Crowe as she accidentally brushed Nyx slightly. Pelna got up to get her a drink, since he paid attention to the fact she never drank beer, she just never really liked it. The night was lively, she laughed at the attempts Libertus went against Crowe in something, it didn’t matter what it was Crowe came out the winner. Nyx’s arm was on the back of her chain, however she refused to lean into him, she couldn’t. Soon she was just smiling, until she looked up catching a familiar brown hue. He was there too. He stared at her, his expression hard to read, but she was cut off by Nyx asking if she was alright. Turning to him she nodded and smiled. 

Tredd watched, he watched her laugh with them, however he did notice she didn’t get too close to Nyx. Luche sat in front of his complaining how Tredd had already upped him in numbers gathered, only to waved his hand in front of Tredd’s face. “Hello…” he turned to look behind him seeing Amaya with the others. “Oh come on, still star struck over the Hero’s girl!” Luche laughed. Tredd refrained from wanting to punch him, knowing there would be some kind of consequence. “If she’s that good, I may might want a taste as well.” Luche joked once more. Tredd rolled his eyes finishing his drink, “I dare you to try.” Tredd responded a light threat in his tone, he watched as Amaya and Nyx got up, so he decided he followed them outside. Tredd’s narrowed, with some complaining from Luche as he did, not that he cared anyways. 

Outside Tredd saw Nyx standing a bit of a ways away from Amaya, Tredd looked at her, his eyes giving the apology that would never come. “What are you doing here?” Nyx asked in a low almost threatening tone, Tredd mimicked the look he was being given, “what’s it matter to you?”

Amaya turned to them both, “Stop, both of you just stop.” she said as they looked at her, both noticing how tense she was, she lightly shivers from the cold breeze. “It’s better with you both here, that means I don’t have to do this twice.” she whimpered, Nyx went to say something only for her to look at him, “I’m sorry. I’m so sorry for starting this stupid game, but I’m here to stop it. I can’t choose either of you, you both have too much meaning to me regardless of both of you being complete asses to me… not that I was much better.” she let out a strangled breath. “I can’t be with either one of you because right now, I don’t even know what love is! I wake up feeling like I need to shower, I feel worthless and terrible. The girl you two keep thinking you have feelings for is a depressed dysfunctional and needed attention, then when she got it she was too attached to another. That’s why I’m stopping it, I can’t choose between you because…” she sniffled a little as she held back threatening tears, “I need to be able to look in the mirror and be happy, so I know if another makes me happy. If you want to stay in my life... it’s going to be as friends, but only if you want, if not... you won't ever have to speak to me ever again. Love happens when you don't expect it to, but the question is... where will you be when it does?” she asked, letting a few tears down, she wanted one of them to hold her, tell her it’s alright but, they both were frozen.. “I’m sorry.” she said again before turning around and walking away.

Nyx watched her leave as she was about to walk after her, only to feel Tredd grab his shoulder. He quickly pulled away turning to him, “don’t touch me,” Nyx threatened, turning when he heard a car door open, as he watched Amaya get into a cab. 

“Clearly this was hard enough for her, let alone one of us trying to chase her down.” Tredd said, Nyx stepped back a little bit glared at the other glaive in front of him. “What do you care, you have no reason to even be out here in the first place.” Nyx said, Tredd gave an amused look. “Oh really, I have no reason to be out here? Well what about you, the one who couldn’t take the single fact she had feelings for you until someone else was in bed with her.” Tredd was only taunting him now, his smirk widened a little, “you know my favorite noise she makes is that soft little moan she gives when you-” he was cut off by Nyx throwing a good right hook to his face sending his stumbling back. Tredd only laughed it off spitting out the blood from the blow. “You don’t deserve to even have been able to touch her like that.” Nyx growled as Tredd lined himself up, “and you do? The one who tossed her out… you know, if you would have just accepted it, I would have never gotten involved.” Tredd went for the attack, Nyx caught his arm as he spun and hit Nyx with the back of his arm with equal to or more power than the punch Nyx landed on him. Nyx glared at Tredd, pulling only for them to both grab each other's collars “If you would have just fucking manned up and took her confession I wouldn’t be here, I would fucking feel this shit that I do! I never wanted to feel like this, I never wanted to even care! I am a disease for her, a plague that has sucked the life from her, only to fucking get a reaction out of you!” Tredd pushed Nyx away, “I don’t fucking want this, and yet watching her walk away is the hardest damn thing I have to do, just to keep her away!” Tredd yelled out, his fae a combination of pain and anger. Nyx took in a breath, he wanted to say something back, but refrained, didn’t need an all out brawl, though it probably would have been more entertaining than going back home to sulk the night away. Tredd started walking away, “I don’t need to explain myself to you, or anyone! I know I am no good for her, you at least know what family is… what love feels like. I don’t want that shit, it only gets in the way.” without another word Tredd left, Nyx stood there as he text Libertis and Crowe saying he went home. 

Tredd fell onto his bed, he silently cursed himself over and over again. He just wanted everything to stop, yet for some reason he felt relieved. Was it because she didn’t choose Nyx… or was it because she didn’t choose him? Tredd ran his hands down his face, “what is my fucking deal, she’s just a girl!” he whined, but he just laid there, letting non-existent sleep take over… She was a beautiful girl, who had brightened his dark nights, who made him smile and laugh...made him feel pain. His eyes were closed tightly as she shifted back onto his bed before he felt his face wet… a tear? That’s when he realized he actually cared for her.

Nyx walked into his apartment as he took his shirt off throwing it to the side harshly. He grabbed a beer and then sat down as he ran his hand through his and thought about what happened… was she really that far gone he couldn’t reach her? He actually hurt her that bad? He beat himself up on the subject, but then thought about it more, he understood… so he would wait. He would wait until she was ready, and even if it wasn’t him, he would just have to accept the fact his chance had come and gone. Nyx closed his eyes taking his drink down quicker than needed, as he then went to his bed where he would let the midnight sounds' usher him into a sweet dreams where she would be with him only for those to be replaced by tormented reality… a reality where she isn’t there. 

Amaya made it home, finally letting herself fully break down, she slid down her door letting her sobs out. She wanted Nyx there, to hold her protect her comfort her. She also wanted Tredd there, so tease her and make her laugh. That wasn’t going to happen, she made up her mind and she had to stick to it. No matter how hard it would be… so that night to took all of those memories and put them into her laptop, not wanting to forget them, just erase them from her day to day life. Amaya only found sleep knowing… tomorrow could only get better, as the worst has passed.


	7. Recovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It takes time to clear a clouded mind, and then things become crystal clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PART 7! Wow finally getting ready to wrap this one up! I hope you enjoyed this as much as I have writing it. Note this is not the END this is just the I FINALLY MADE IT PAST THE HARD PART! Thank you guys to reading. Keep commenting let me know how you like it! I hope to push out some more stuff for you all! Again thanks a bunch! Also not so NSFW but there is mentions of it so yeah it’d hidden in there somewhere  
> ________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

A year, an entire year had passed. It was long, and painful, but it got better. Amaya had become her cheerful self once more. She could look in the mirror and smile again, hell she even started dating… on occasions. She spent time with everyone, as she had grown used to seeing both Tredd and Nyx on a regular, without her chest crushing itself. However, when it came to Nyx and Tredd, she was never alone with them, it didn’t matter the reason as both men did respect their boundaries, she just couldn’t.

Days went by as she would look at those frames in her drawer, but yet she still couldn’t pull them out, she tried not to think about them because when she did… the ideas of what could have been start to occur. Often she did texted them, now just because she didn’t hang out with them individually, to be able to talk to them was something she completely different, and texting made it easier. She could write things out and delete them if she didn’t like it, or write out what she wanted to say vs. what she avoided saying.

Tredd had successfully returned to him old habits, a cocky smartass, but that didn’t mean he didn’t think of her. Yeah his life had returned to ‘normal’ as he purposely steps on Nyx’s toes when he felt like it, and the sex had gotten better, a lot better, he was able to finally push the memories into the back of his mind but he definitely stayed away from women with black hair. When he would happen to be at the same bar as everyone else, she occasionally had a date, who could never live up to the chase as he usually left before the she did, probably losing his manhood around the other guys she was with or on the occasions when she would pop by his table and exchange a light chat, those nights usually had him leaving with the best piece of eye-candy he could muster, and he also noticed he was a hell of a lot rougher on these days. Then it came to the days he got to talk//text her, that little fire that he had tried to extinguish over and over again would spark right back up, but he enjoyed the small amount of time he got to communicate with her, from the scolding she would do when he teased her or when he purposely pissed Nyx off… then he thought about her being with Nyx again, and for some reason, some unearthly reason, it was settling for him. Then he would then be pulled into his thoughts deeper remembered those things she used to tell him in the secrets of his apartment… but he pushed them away over and over again, but they kept coming, so he thought how she deserved someone like Nyx… he could love and devote himself to her…

Damn those nights were the absolute worst. Again, he would side swipe those thoughts, no fucking bullshit connections! 

No more feelings

No more emotions… 

But there was that tiny problem…  


That tiny unwanted problem… 

…

…..

He still cared for her.

Nyx handled the year the best he could, he got to see Amaya a lot more than he thought he was going to be able to, since she was so close to Crowe, and everyone else for that matter. He respected her distance but, he couldn’t help but admit when she did bring a date around he would push that boundary, just a small light push, usually this resulted in the guy to leave early. Amaya would them lightly whine at him for being that way but he always played it off as he was teasing the guy and he couldn’t handle it. Nyx would notice she refused to do anything fully alone with him it stung a little but he understood, still didn’t make it easy.  
Nyx kept himself busy enough not to care about pleasure, because the only pleasure he needed was the burn of alcohol he consumed on a regular. He wouldn’t consider it a problem, just a few beers after work, and some pretty good nights at the bar or club… and if that place had a dance floor, well that made his night both the single worst and best nights. Mostly Amaya would pull either him or Crowe to the floor, usually being him as Crowe would be school Libertus in something, who knows what, but it was always something. When Amaya danced with him, he noticed he did keep her distance a bit, it was never intimate, much to his disliking, but he would take what he could get. She did, let him put his hands on her hips her hands would sometimes end up on his shoulders, and if the song was slower she would, on occasion, get a little closer lacing her arms around his neck and out of pure instinct lay her head on his shoulder, he often found himself restraining himself not to fully embrace her. Then there were the grinding songs, these really fucked with him, though she never pressed against him hard just that light amount of friction was enough to surface the memories of those tender love sessions he used to have with her. This would cause him to grip her hips a little more and bring her into the crowd more just to have an excuse to be closer to her… these were the simple pleasures he looked forward to. Once he was back home though, the thoughts raced his mind once more. Those thoughts on how he held her. The way he would kiss her, from her lips all of the way down her body. The way he could touch her, the soft touch of her skin on his fingertips, her voice as she would laugh as he tackled her onto the bed… her eyes as they glistened with pure love when she would pull him in for a kiss… These dreaded nights all he had to help himself out was the pull of his hand and the memory of her touch. 

Amaya was now getting ready, however she was not going to the bar. Today she was attending an art Gala with a young man her parents knew very well, along with so many others, and since they could not make it to Insonia in time for the gala Amaya would go in their place. 

Amaya was a sight to be seen, she was fair and stunning in every way, the long black dress accented every bit of her, the slit up the side gave the dress just the right amount of sass and elegance, her long black hair was tied fully up and done properly, her eyes were lined clearly and accented with some light shimmer, and she added some light innocence with light nude pink lipstick. She walked to her dresser to grab her black shawl, as she looked inside she caught the glimpse of the two secret frame she often looked at, only to dream about, she touched them as though to pull them out but only stopped when she heard a knock on the door. Amaya walked over opening the door seeing her date, stoic and proper. His olive eyes were soft, his brown hair done properly as well.  
“You look gorgeous this evening.” he said to her, “Thank you, not that bad yourself.” she said in a courteous tone as he offered his arm. The brunette walked her out of the building and opened her door before going to the driver seat. 

Ignis Scientia, his family had known hers for a long time, so they were well acquainted, but never romantically involved. Upon their arrival Ignis lead her in, explaining one of his friends was heading the Gala with most of his photography. He introduced her to not only the Gala Host himself, but also to the Shield of the Prince, and the Prince himself.

“WOAH! You’re THE Amaya Lunar!” The ecstatic blonde gushed and he looked at her with stars in his eyes. “Why are you so excited about this?” The Prince asked as he was clearly not as interested in the woman as his friend. “Dude! This is the Jewel of the Lunar family! She was the Musical Powerhouse! She inspired me to take up my hobby in photography. I watched all of your documentaries! Why did you stop performing?” he asked completely deadpanning at the end. “Don’t be so rude.” Ignis scolded, but stopped his lecture as he heard the woman beside him giggle a little. “I guess I just needed to step back, see the world a little bit more. I was so sick of showcase love that I wanted to experience it first hand,” she explained, and it appeared that Prompto was even more inspired by the woman upon her answer. “Come on then, if you’re so interested in what love looks like I want to show something to you!” he presented as he quickly pulled her along. The prince chuckled as Ignis once again scolded Prompto for pulling a lady. 

Prompto showed her a beautiful photo arrangement, all silhouettes but they told a story… the meeting. The First date. The First kiss… intimacy…..” I care” a voice whispered in her head, as she continued to look through the life shared in the photos. She thought to herself... seeing brief images of herself and another... as it continued to a wedding and children, the images of the other became clearer … and clearer… than in her daydream all she heard was his voice “I love you”....  
Amaya looked over at the boys, “excuse me, I have to go.” she quickly heads out of the gala, Ignis stopped her, “do you want me to bring you somewhere?” “No, I just need to go, thank you for the invite!” she then smiled, “tell Prompto, he to has inspired me as well,” as she then rushed to the door hailing a cab. 

The ride wasn’t to long but as she was ridden with thoughts and memories, images of things she wanted more than anything, she needed to see him. Amaya wanted the car to move faster. Once she arrived home she paid the driver thanking him as she ran up to her apartment, over to her dresser drawer as she pulled out a frame as she traced her finger over it, she didn’t realize she was crying until a few of those small teardrops fell onto the frame… it finally hit her. She loved him.  
Amaya put the frame on the top of her dresser than she texted the man she wanted to see, since calling him would potentially but him in a state of worry as she was crying….  
“I need to talk to you… can I come over.” is all she typed, as she waited for a reply… as it said… “Yeah,” her heart pounded against her chest as she smiled at the response. Now all she had to do was say it, and hope he too shared those feelings for her.


	8. Passion - Tredd's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You try to keep it all in, try to convince yourself you don't deserve it---- Tredd's ending to the series

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn: Passion  
> Tredd Furia x OC
> 
> Tredd’s ending to the series! Sorry, it took so long, that little thing called life happened and my mind decided it wanted to hate everything I put down on paper, so I rewrote these chapters probably 3 times...each.  
> NSFW  
> We jump into an AU! So I hope you enjoy!  
> I hope you liked the series! I fought really hard with the outcome of these final chapters. Let me know what ending you likes more!  
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Tredd’s thoughts lingered on the message sent to him, yeah it’s been a little over a year since he pretty much threw her out if his life, didn’t change the fact he actually regretted the action though. The questions lingered... why? Why did she want to talk to him? Why did she want to come over? Why did she even give a piece of shit like him a time of day? So he waited, he waited for the answers.

There he was, sitting on his couch, pretending to watch TV, his phone in hand just in case she called off. His palms sweating in anticipation, anxiety, fear? He tried making it seem like it was an ordinary day… not that it wasn’t, he had recently got off shift without the need to return the following morning. Usually, he would be heading out, find some chick to go home with or take home, fuck and then leave… but not tonight, no tonight he waited. He waited for the woman he fucking threw to the side, the one he has been trying to forget. What was it she wanted to speak to HIM about… that she couldn’t with Crowe or another girlfriend? His thoughts interrupted by a light knock at his door, it was like time stood still as he had to talk himself into opening the door and not pretending like he decided to leave without speaking to her, however, he convinced himself to open the door.

Amaya stood at the door the takeout in her hands with a few other snacks as well, probably going to get scolded because Tredd hated it when she brought the food… well, he used to at least. When the door opened she looked up, a light blush covering her face as she looked off to the side trying not to look at his expression at the random house visit. 

“Hi.” she whispered to him lightly looking up at him, “Hi yourself.” was his reply, as she held out the food to him only for him to move to the side as he sort of welcomed her in. As she passed him he could smell the familiar scent of her perfume… it hadn’t changed. It still slightly aroused him like it did before. So instead of shutting the door nicely, he let it go in an accidental slam, as he silently cursed himself. 

Amaya had set the food down as she sat on the couch, her shoes off… how she always walked in heels was baffling to him. However, for some slightly disturbing reason he enjoyed the sight of the pair of black heels kicked to the side next to his boots, it was… comforting? 

Shit! He almost physically shook his head at the thought. Tredd sat on the opposite side of the couch, making himself look not nearly as anxious as he felt, his back in the corner, his leg propped up but slightly off so it didn’t land on her and the other on the ground. His attention was on the TV as she grabbed the meals out, she was handing him the food he took noticed how her hand almost shivered… he looked at her, his chestnut eyes scanning her body language, everything was off. She sat proper, her knees together slightly angled away from him, her back was straight like she was having tea with the fucking King himself… but there was anxiousness in her expression, sadness even with a light flush over her fair skin. Amaya was just as beautiful as ever though… Dammit! He had to push it away again, why? Why did she do this to him… well at this point how? How did she do this to him STILL! They barely spoke to each other more than a few texts a week, maybe a couple small conversations at the bar… but it still made that stupid little inextinguishable spark flare into an uncontrollable flame. 

“You’re rather quiet for someone who wanted to come over and talk,” he bluntly stated, hoping it would at least put her at ease a little, she looked so tense. “I’m sorry, I do want to talk, I just don’t know where to start,” she muttered softly, tucking a piece of stray hair behind her ear. “Well we can start with the food.” he motioned to the boxes as she nodded, having yet to fully look him in the eyes, which kind of unsettled him; was there something wrong? 

“You know I hate it when you get the food, if you were hungry I would have ordered something,” he said with a little pout in his voice, as he heard a small giggle. “Well I figured since I was probably ruining your evening I had to make it up to you, I even brought snacks.” She said putting out the small snacks on the table as he sighed shaking his head, “you planning on staying the night or something?” his question out of the blue. “Well… it may take all night for me… to talk to you about…” “about?” she turned fully away, his brow furrowed at the action. 

Amaya turned from Tredd, her heart almost beating out of her chest, scared to make the next move, scared to tell him. There he was, acting like it was back when she used to stay with him for days at a time, as though nothing happened…. Not even that night. She wanted answers, but he probably did too.

“Tredd… why,” she paused to look at him, her eyes had a solemn look to them as he looked back setting down his food and looked back at her, trying to read her… this wasn’t just a house visit. “Why did you push me out that day? Did I do something wrong?” she asked, it was his turn to avert his gaze from her. He didn’t have an answer, at least one he wanted to give. 

Giving out a deep sigh he looked back over to her, “no, you didn’t do anything wrong.” Amaya leaned forward to place her hand on his arm, “Tredd…” the sound of his name from her lips made his whole body tremble a bit, the urge to pull her to him and hold her there, tell her he was sorry for being a dick but he couldn’t, well he refused. “Look, why not just forget about that and just… go back.” he hesitation on his choice of words to her, but it was true. He wanted nothing more than to forget that night, forget how he felt towards her, his realization of how much she meant to him, the way her body felt on his… everything. He wanted to go back, back to the days she would just be there, and they would point out stupid shit in movies or watch her try to outdrink him, or just normal conversations. He would do anything just to go back. 

“You may be able to forget about it, but I can’t. It hurt, so much more than you know. You were my best friend, I could talk to you about anything! Then when you finally opened up to me, you pushed me away and wanted me to leave.” Amaya’s voice wavered at the memory, the old hurt that would occasionally rise to the surface. 

“To be honest, I didn’t want to push you away, I didn’t want you to leave,” his cool demeanor faded away leaving a hurt and confused man. “Then why did you?” The question circled in his own head, why did he do it? He felt her hand removed itself from his arm as he settled into her lap. Tredd was confused, he didn’t know what to say, how to explain it, he just wanted it to be forgotten, he never wanted to keep thinking about it anymore. “I just did!” He almost yelled, his teeth lightly grinding to each other his fists tightened as his knuckles went white. “I fucking got scared, I let you in on shit that no one else knows about me. You were getting to close, and when people get close I destroy them. That meant it was time to go, I don’t have time to deal with touchy-feely shit!”

“Well, I’m sorry!” Amaya yelled back taking him off guard, but only natural from his own outburst, “I’m sorry for ever asking you for help, for spending time with you and enjoying it! For the nights I would wake up with you as we would sit awake in your bed and wake up warm and comfortable! I’m sorry for falling in love with you!” Amaya sobbed until her eyes went wide, “you what?” Tredd’s expression was almost unreadable, she covered her mouth feeling her tears that were falling from her eyes. She quickly grabbed her purse, “I’m sorry I have to go.” 

Tredd didn’t register the words right, did he? Did she really say she loved him? He had watched leave out of his apartment. He felt like he was drowning, those words echoed inside of him. After what he did, she loved him… there was a voice deep down, telling him to forget about it, he didn’t need love, he didn’t need her. Let her go. Move on… forget. Tredd turned to face his door, he groaned a little running a hand through his hair, “fuck it!” quickly he put his boots on and flew out the door. 

Of course, it would be raining! Amaya held her bag over her head as she tried hailing a cab, however, the bag did not help at all, and between all of the passing cars, she was even more soaked. Right now she was thankful for the rain though, it masked the tears she was shedding. 

“You’re going to catch a cold like that,” Tredd yelled between the passing cars, however, a single cab pulled alongside as she opened the door as it was forcefully shut. “Please, let me go. I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to-” his lips were on hers in seconds, the rain drenching them bother as one hand was on the door of the car the other on the back of her neck. The kiss was needy, deep, and desperate, so when he pulled away he looked directly at her, “don’t go. I know I fucked up, and I know I don’t deserve you… but please, don’t leave, not again.” his chocolate eyes lit by the street lights around them, sincerity behind them. Amaya then released the door only to grab his collar pulling him down for another kiss.

“Hey lady you getting in or not,” the annoyed cab driver chimed in, instantly pissing Tredd off, as he walked to the front window… she wasn’t quite sure what was said between the two but she assumes it was some kind of threat considering how fast the driver took off after Tredd was finished.

Tredd walked back over as he looked back down at Amaya, her raven hair stuck to her face, her green eyes glimmering as the lights hit them, her cheeks were flushed between being cold and emotion… so he stood there just looking at her. “You know, I don’t deserve you.” his words came out more of a sigh of realization. Amaya smiled, “does it matter what we deserve?” 

Tredd put his normal smirk back on, “not really, but sounded good when I said it.” she laughed at the response… he never said he was good with words. “Seriously though, you will catch a cold if you stand out here any longer,” the woman only nodded.

Once the two were back inside Amaya had shivered a little bit. “Do you mind if I use your shower?” he shook his head as he watched her go to his bathroom, hearing the water start a flicker of mischief played over his features. 

Tredd waited for a few short minutes making sure she was fully in the shower, as he walked in. He made sure to thank his stealth training for the fact he could open doors and sneak into places without being heard. Inside of the shower, he could see a faint outline of her, as he rid himself of his own clothing. 

Amaya was rinsing her hair of the cold rainwater, replacing it with the warmth of the shower. She was humming a small melody as she did so. The warmth of the shower was comforting, but her eyes shot open once she felt an arm encircle her waist as Tredd placed his face in the crook of her neck. His facial hair contrasting against her soft skin. “What are you doing?” she tried to ask in fluster, a slight stutter as she blushed crept over her cheeks once more. “Keeping you close,” he muttered into her shoulder, his body was much colder than hers, but was warming up due to the water. Soon his other arm was placed on her shoulder as he pulled her tighter to him.

Tredd closed his eyes, the feeling of being so close to her riled him up, but also comforted him. Those voices in his head telling him he was foolish or an idiot were pushed back, the soft skin under his hands was enough to keep him from listening to them. He felt her pull away from him, only to turn face to face. Placing her hands on his chest as she slid them around his neck as one went into his hair. Tredd had closed his eyes taking it in, taking in the fact she was here with him, then opened his eyes once more, he went to speak, “Look-” she had placed a finger to his lips, “you don’t need to say anything… just show me.” she whispered.

Tredd leaned in, capturing her lips in his. He held her like she was the most precious thing in Eos… well, she was, to him at least. His lips hungry for more, he pushed harder as he had pressed her back to the tiled wall earning a gasp from her, and well… why waste an opportunity like that? So he didn’t, his tongue laced with hers, taking in her taste, earning him a small moan from her… and that right there was enough to get him hot, letting out a deep groan as her hands trailed his back, his neck, his shoulders, everywhere. He parted from her as she let out a whine, “what you enjoying yourself?” he teased as she gave a little pout. 

Amaya was breathless, well, of course, she was Tredd was never one to disappoint. She looked at him, his normal cocky grin over his face, but his eyes showed the true side, the lust, and fire that burned in him. She wanted him to let loose, to feel everything he wanted to give, and for that to happen she had to tell him that. She leaned forward a bit bypassing him as she shut the water off, feeling his impressive length on her thigh as she did, it sends shivers through her as she remembered the last night she spent with him. She got out as she went to grab the towel but he stopped her, Tredd went straight for her neck leaving light nibbles and kissing down to the crook of her shoulder. His breathing was staggered and heavy, he was clearly holding himself back, but doesn’t mean he was being nice about it. He ground himself against her from behind, humming at the friction between them. “I want you,” he whispered into her ear, pushing himself against her a little harder than before. Amaya’s breath becoming a bit more labored, she wanted it just as bad at this point. “Then take me.”

Tredd could swear you could physically hear the snap of his self-control when she uttered those words to him, he quickly turned her around placing a deep and hard kiss onto her, her back against the wall as his hands traveled up her wet body, her moans were driving him mad, and yet he wasn’t even inside of her to feel the real satisfaction. His hand traveled between her legs as he massaged her clit, gaining louder moans from her. He traveled his lips from her neck, down her chest making sure to take in all of her before proceeding to her stomach… then her thighs. How she brings him to his knees with just her moans made him almost laugh at himself, no other woman had ever been able to do that, no other woman had ridden him like she had either, just that thought once more sent electricity through him, he fucking wanted her… NOW! But he was going to make her feel just like what he did, he wanted her to fucking beg for him to take her, yell his name so the whole fucking city knew… she was his. 

Amaya leaned her head on the wall behind her as Tredd placed her leg over his shoulder taking her heat into his mouth like it was his last meal on the fucking planet. She let out her gasping moan, her breathing heavier than before, her hands in his hair. She gasped his name and praises… but soon she began to beg for him. This only made him work at her harder than ever, savoring every bit of her, taking in her taste… intoxicating. “I-I’m gonna!” those words were the only thing she could utter before she almost screamed his name to the word. 

Tredd lapped up every bit, he was insane at this point, no more self-control no more play time, no he wanted her, no he needed her. His cock harder than ever, but damn that view. From where he knelt her thigh leaning on his shoulder, her chest rising and falling rapidly as she tried calming herself from his wrath. He moved her leg as he swiftly stood up grabbing the back of both of her thighs as she wrapped her arms and legs around him. 

Tredd barely made it to the bedroom, stopping almost at every wall to slide himself over her wet heat, running his lips over her time and time again. All he wanted was to hear his name off of those lips of hers. So when he did get into the bedroom he surprised himself that he was able to lay her down on the bed softly, as he crawled on top of her, once again taking her body with his lips until he was back to her lips fully positioned, his hands trailed her as she did the same. With one single thrust, he sheathed himself within her as she let out a gasping moan as he growled trying to hold it in, but fuck! He swore he died and made it to heaven! 

Tredd moved, his motioned becoming hard, he pulled back from kissing her as he felt her legs on his waist tighten as he proceeded to thrust harder and deeper. Her moans turned to chants, his name rolling off of her tongue at least every other word, and he loved it. He pulled one of her legs over his shoulder gaining a new angle causing her to scream in ecstasy, he laced his free hand with her own as he groaned at how deep he got. His pace increased, “say it,” he groaned, “tell them who you belong to.” he pushed harder on her, “you, I-YES! TREDD I’M YOURS!” her scream to the world blanking his mind, no one else existed, no war, no pain, nothing but the two of them. He could feel her walls constrict him as he groaned out more, “TAKE ME, TAKE ME! YES! YES! TREDD YES!” her passionate screams echoed as she released on him! His mouth ajar as he fucked her even harder than before coming close to his own released until it finally hit him! “FUCK!” He yelled into the night air, usually, he wasn’t so vocal but this second it didn’t matter. He almost collapsed on her, letting go on her thigh as she finally could full hold him, he leaned over her, his body actually hovering over her, his upper body held up on his elbows as he kissed her over and over again, staying inside of her for each moment. “Say it again.” he breathed looking at her, “I’m yours,” she whispered, as he leaned in, “Not that.” Amaya was a little confused until she smiled when he faced her again, her thumb tracing his scar as he the adjusted himself so her hand fully laid on it, as he fully accepted the soft warmth of her palm. “I love you Tredd.” he smiled, not smirked, but smiled as he pushed away her hair from her face. “I love you too.” he finally confessed capturing in her lips once more as he pulled out as pulled her to him holding her there… not letting go...ever again.

~

The night morning hit, Tredd opened his eyes as the memories from the previous night flooded him. He looked to the side seeing her there fully nestled into him. He moved as he could feel her shift, “morning already?” she mumbled, as he nuzzled her hair, “yeah” he replied just laying there with her. The voices in his head he telling him he was fucked, he was so soldier, he could die any day, that’s when his thoughts hit him a little more, as did his crazy idea. 

“Come with me,” he whispered as she looked up, “what?” “You and me, let's get out of this damn city and go somewhere, anywhere. Magic be damned, I know how to provide, I know how this world works. Come with me, leave all of this shit behind.” he said, she was confused as his outburst. 

“Where would we go?” she questioned as he smirked, “anywhere,” he whispered as he kissed her, “let's just go.” he begged as she smiled and nodded, “you lead the way and I’ll follow.” he nodded. Tredd’s reasons for fighting changing, he no longer needed to risk his life for people who looked down on him, a crown that tossed him out, no… his reason for fighting laid beside him.

Tredd left the Glaive, didn’t really bother him too much, other than leaving a few of the glaive he called friends, but he stated to them he wouldn’t be too far. Though he didn’t have magic, he was still a very talented demon hunter, and he was fucking good at it too. 

The couple went to Altissia where he met her family, at first it was a bit awkward, not ever having a family before. This one welcomed in with open arms. Her mother fully welcoming him in, hugging him, making sure to acknowledge he was handsome. Xander, Amaya’s older brother tried to play the big brother role, but soon came to like the redhead, Xander soon was interested in Tredd’s demon hunting. As for Amaya’s father, he took Tredd in pretty well, Tredd was the one not as accepting at first, his own father abandoning him, but he soon became close with the older gentleman. Family… something Tredd never thought he would ever have. 

When the new Insomnia fell was upon them, he felt a pinch of hurt, for his comrades, however, he knew it hurt Amaya much more. The city was her home for so long, her friends were there… all probably dead now, he wouldn’t bring it up, no he just held her as she cried onto him. He stared at the screen, he sighed into her hair, if he was there he’d probably be dead… she would probably be dead, and for the first time in his life, he thanked the Astrals.

When they sat alone in the hotel room they rented out, even though her parent's house was huge, they enjoyed their time alone. He held her close, “I love you,” she whispered to him. Tredd never stopped loving those words from her, “I love you too.” he whispered back as his hand rubbed her sides… He finally found it, his heart and his home… took him years to do it, but he finally did.

There was one thing about passion… you can’t fucking fake it.

*End*


	9. Devotion - Nyx's Ending

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To have love and to have lost it... I will never let you go. -Nyx's Ending

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Torn: Devotion
> 
> Nyx Ulric x OC
> 
> Nyx’s ending to the series! Oh, this took longer than even I expected to finish both of these chapters. I wanted it so they were kind of different, but I thought it was good. Being the first series I have finished, I have other planned, just maybe shorter!!!! XD
> 
> This takes us into an AU, a bit and yes it is long. 
> 
> Please let me know what ending you liked better!!!!! Tell if you liked the series… if you didn’t well sorry? But thanks again.
> 
> This chapter is NSFW!!!!! As many of the chapters have been! 
> 
> ____________________________________________________________________________

Amaya stood at the door before knocking… she felt so spineless? Well more nervous. The door opened she looked at the familiar female before her. Crowe crossed her arms looking at the sheepish revenette, “So, whatcha need help with hun?” she asked. “I need advice,” Amaya muttered looking away, Crowe waved her in. Amaya noticed Crowe had her things arranged to go out… she was probably meeting the guys for drinks.

“Come on, spill it.” Crowe stated sitting on the couch as Amaya sat beside her, “Crowe, I ...” Amaya tried to find her words. “Well… well I know I have feelings…” language at this point was failing her, “Oh come on! It can’t be that hard! it’s not like you are saying you have finally realized you’re in love with Nyx and want to be with him?” Crowe laughed. When Amaya didn’t respond and her face got a little redder Crowe stopped, “oh baby, I didn’t mean it like that.” Crowe smiled with an airy laugh as she patted Amaya’s leg. “I didn’t realize it before. I mean this year had its up and downs. I was able to find myself again, after… well, everything that had happened. Lately, I keep thinking about what we were, Nyx and I… I wish it wasn’t so bad, and I know I hurt him. I.. I don’t know how to put it.” Amaya said waving her hands about. “Hun, you sure about this?” Amaya only nodded, “I miss him, I miss being with him, everything we had. He was my best friend, and then it fell apart.” Crowe wiped the tears that Amaya started shedding as she confessed her feelings. “Come on let's get you ready to go,” she said to the raven-haired girl before her. 

Amaya looked up at Crowe as she shook her head. “No, I shouldn’t. I needed to tell someone what was going on in my head. Thank you though.” Amaya squeezed Crowe’s hand and then got up as she went to open the door to let herself out but Crowe slammed it back shut. “I don’t think so! You’re coming out with me, and you’re going to go and get your man. He pretty much thinks his shot with you is gone so he settles! Nyx has settled on teasing the guys you bring along, dancing at arm's length, and watching you leave at night without him. So no, you are not going back home you’re coming.” Crowe demanded, and there’s a thing about Crowe… there wasn’t anything arguing was going to do to change her mind. 

Amaya walked with Crowe to her room as she searched her closet for something... that wasn’t leather, or to simple. Crowe ended up search the depths of the closet until she found it! It was a sexy short maroon dress with a peek-a-boo opening with black long sleeves. She knew her and Amaya were close in size, but there was one this Amaya was much more gifted in, and that was her chest. Crowe had thrown the dress at Amaya as she didn’t argue and changed into it. Already have on black heels she didn’t need to search for any of those. Why Crowe even had the dress was unknown, a sale thing perhaps? Crowe teased Amaya’s hair as she secured some waves in it. Crowe may not look it, but she was very good with hair. She loved playing with Amaya’s since it was so incredibly long, dark, and so very soft. The makeup touched up from the tears, and top it off with those matte ruby lips. Crowe stood back as she presented the reflection to Amaya. “I’m getting pretty good at dolling you up. You’ll be turning more than heads tonight.” she winked as Amaya rolled her eyes laughing. “I hope this isn’t the normal spot, I am way overdressed for that,” Amaya stated while Crowe dragged her out of the apartment. “Nope, I got us in a nice place after flirting with the bartender, that I hope to get with tonight… also one more thing.” Crowe stopped and turned to Amaya putting her finger up, “I don’t want this dress back.” she smiled with an eyebrow raise as they got into the cab. “Crowe!” Amaya yelled in a fluster as the brunette laughed, as they sped off.

Nyx and Libertus sat at the booth they grabbed waiting for Crowe to show up, “seriously, women take forever!” Libertus whined. Pelna was grabbing a few drinks before Crowe would arrive… because he’s a gentleman. “Yes, women like to make themselves look nice for these occasions.” Nyx grumbled a little, as Libertus rolled his eyes, “it’s only us, why would she need to get all glammed up for anyway?” Nyx laughed at the oblivious man as he motioned to the pretty bartender, “pretty sure that’s the reason we're here.” Libertus only made an ‘oh’ with his mouth. 

As Pelna walked back over he saw Crowe walked over as he handed her a drink. “Sorry it took us so long, someone wasn’t quite ready for a place like this, had to spoof her up a bit,” Crowe explained while taking the drink down full. Wait we? Nyx looked up and time almost stopped around him. Right before him, she stood, that dress hugged every bit of her… crazy as it seemed he wanted to be that dress right now. His night turned into another one of those nights. One where he would go home reminiscing about his memories. Between old photos, he had, then constantly asking himself why the fuck he let her go. Why didn’t he run after her? Why he let her be so distant? Nyx took in a breath as he waited for her to sit. He wasn’t expecting her to come over to his side and sit next to him, rather than in front of him. He looked at her with a slight smile, “need anything?” He questioned. Usually, she would shake her head and that was that, until she wanted to dance and needed a bodyguard pretty much. “If you don’t mind.” what? Did she actually accept the offer this time? Nyx wasn’t one to linger too long in his thoughts. He nodded getting up to get them drinks. Crowe was talking with Pelna and Libertus… well more like egging on something, who knows what, as she winked at Amaya. This helped boost her confidence level a bit. The club was dim and intimate, the people on the floor all blazing with their own ecstasy. Amaya felt so naive that she never picked up on Nyx's attempts to stay at arm's length to be able to see her… well, she did realize it, and she always told herself it was Nyx being nice.

Nyx returned with their drinks. Amaya then reached for the drink before his hand was away, brushing her hand on his, as she thanked him. Amaya looked at him with a smile, “how have you been, haven’t heard from you lately?” she asked him, trying to make conversation, “missions lately,” “Don’t forget gate duty for being a smart ass.” Crowe chimed in. Nyx rolled his eyes at the statement, not that it wasn't untrue. If there wasn’t a mission he was on to gate duty or worse training duty… that was always fun. 

Amaya and Nyx sat and talked together as they caught up. Crowe had finally made her way over to the pretty little bartender she came for. Pelna and Libertus, they were making bets on who would leave together first? Nyx and Amaya or Crowe and the Bartender?

Amaya’s eyes lit up as she listened to the music. Having enough alcohol in her system to gain the courage to take the male to the floor. She was coherent to know what she was doing. Amaya stood up grabbing Nyx’s arm as she fully pulled him with her to the floor. “She seems a little more touchy with Nyx again.” Libertus said as Pelna agreed, “maybe it’s a sign, maybe they’ll finally get back together! Maybe this is it!” Libertus looked at him with a cocked brow, “what I really, like happy endings.” Libertus nodded, “so do I, just hope he won't fuck it up this time.”

Dragging him through the midsts of bodies. Amaya turned to Nyx placing her hands around his neck, leaning in closer as she could almost feel his breath. “Been a while since I got to actually dance with you” her hips swayed, her chest pressed against his own. “Yeah, just a little bit," He mused. Nyx hadn’t been this close to her for far too long, and he was starting to hope that maybe, just maybe she wanted him back. Amaya had turned her back to him letting her back rubbed against him, her hips grinding on his member. His hands staying on her waist, as he mimicked her movements. Amaya placed her own hands on his guiding them to her hips, “dance with me properly,” she requested to him. The music made everything fade away, their closeness, and the intimacy was driving Nyx insane. Fuck! He didn’t know what to do at this point, so he went for the gold. Nyx placed his face into the crook of her neck, as he exhaled onto her skin. Amaya's hand went up and laced in his hair pulling him closer, which he fully obliged to. This! This right here made Nyx want her back even more. The way her body moved into his was downright sinful. Amaya then turned to face him her hands around his neck as he stared down to her. Amaya moved closer to him, his hands moved to the small of her back. One of her hands trailed his cheek, she stood on her tiptoes placing her lips onto his. That was it! He broke, his self-control all shattering completely! Nyx leaned into the kiss, his hands holding her closer. Gods he missed this, he missed how she tasted, how soft her lips were. She pulled away from him looking into his eyes, “come on, let’s go.” she whispered as he only nodded as the two grabbed whatever belongings they had and left. Pelna held out his hand as Libertus grumbled. “Seriously though he would have lasted a little longer,” “No way, not when it comes to that woman!" Pelna laughed… as he ended up buying around for him and Libertus, with the money he won.

Nyx and Amaya got into a cab as he gave his address as Amaya turned his face shamelessly kissing him. Fully accepting it Nyx kept himself at bay. Not wanting to give the driver too much of a show, or let him hear her… no that was for him and him alone. When they reached his place he broke away from her as he paid the driver, who looked to be in a heated mess. They made their way up. Inside Amaya kicked off her heels which caused her to shrink to her normal height, causing him to smile a little. 

“You probably have many questions,” Amaya stated taking him out of his daydream. “A few,” he replied back. They sat on his couch as he laid down his head resting in her lap. “Before you ask. Can I just tell you?” she took in a breath and looked at him, “I miss you Nyx… I miss being with you. I miss everything we had. I have finally made peace with myself. I have finally gotten over the shit that happened, and I can finally think again. I realized, even though things were messy before, I missed having the ability to come over. You would just hold me, we would sit together watch movies or cook together even cuddle in bed just because. Nyx I miss you so much… you were my Hero.” she confessed, he looked a little shocked, her hero? “Why, after what I did to you?” he asked her his brows furrow, “Nyx, that doesn’t matter anymore. I’m not basing this off of what you did, I am basing this off of what I need now, and right now I need you, with me.” Amaya smiled as her voice cracked a little. She looked away wiping away the tears of her confession. Here it goes… “I love you Nyx Ulric, and I am so sorry it has taken me so long to realize it,” she confessed.

Nyx’s eyes softened as he took her hand in his and kissed it. “I thought I’d never have another chance to hear you say that,” he whispered. Sighing he pulled himself up as he knelt before her, placing his hands in hers. “I love you too,” he almost stuttered, “I never thought I would be able to tell you. I thought my chances were gone.” he admitted as he kissed her lips lightly, over and over again, each getting longer and longer. When he pulled away she smiled as she laughed a little, “I’ve been waiting just as long to hear you say it.” she whispered as she pulled him up as he followed. 

Nyx followed Amaya to the bedroom where she went to unzip her dress only feeling his hands accompany her. He unzipped it as he let his other hand trace her back sending shivers down her body. She had let the dress drop as he looked at her, her nude colored set matching her with light lace decorating her skin… enough to play his mind once more. She climbed into bed, as she patted the spot next to her. Nyx took off his shirt as he tossed it to the side as he lifted the blankets climbing in next to her. He pulled her into him as he kissed her, the kiss was soft as he tested the waters out, but the way her hands ran over him made his mind go blank. Pulling away he laid back pulling her into him as he just held her there, taking in the scent of her perfume and shampoo. She laced her fingers with his over and over as she traced the line tattoo on it, like she used to. Amaya pulled his hand to her lips as she kissed his fingers as she placed his hand on her breast. Nyx looked down at her as he moved over onto her more. Placing his hand behind her neck as he kissed her deeply. He moved a little more as he could feel her hands on his chest. Nyx fought for entrance but she was being a bit stubborn. He ground his hips on her as she gasped out letting him slip his tongue in. Now able to taste her once more. Instead of satisfying his craving it only caused his hunger to increase. 

Amaya trailed her hands over him, she could feel the heat off of him, his desire. He pulled back, looking at her, his breathing as staggered along with her own. He swallowed, “you want this?” she nodded, her hand lifted to his face touching his tattoo, her thumb tracing his facial hair. “yes,” her whisper fueling him. Nyx then assaulted her neck! His hands touching her, any place he could, desperate to prove she was there and not his head playing games with him. The way her hands gripped his hair and trailed his back drove him into even deeper desperation. Nyx started grinding against her rhythmically, causing the friction to deepen his desire, her soft moans growing louder as he kissed lower and lower, as she arched her back. Taking the opportunity he grabbed hold of the fasteners of her bra undoing them with on hand as his other kept him stable. Once removed the new skin exposed to him, he took no time to indulge himself in the fruits of her body even more. Amaya muttered his name almost breathless. Nyx grazes his teeth over her pearls as she whimpered. He grunted a bit when she pulled on his hair a little tighter, her foot trailing the back of his thigh down his leg. Nyx ground on her more. Harder this time as she moaned out more to him pulling him back up to her lips where he feverishly kissed her again. “I want you,” she breathed out, “I need you, now!” she uttered between the kiss as he swiftly removed not only his own pants and boxers but her panties as well. Though he wanted to take his time with her, with her begging for his touch, he couldn’t control himself any longer. Nyx ran his length over her as he pulled up her thigh as he thrust in her. Halfway at first. He watched her unravel beneath him, her mouth slightly gapped as he fully filled her, which caused him to closed his eyes letting out a low groan as he let his body close the space between them. He began to thrust, not too hard but not soft either.

Nyx kissed her more, this time he wasn’t rough, he was soft and loving. He caressed her in every way, from the way his hands moved from her thighs to her hips slowly tracing her waist trailing to her breasts. He kneaded and caressed them. She moaned into the kiss as he did this. When he released the kiss she put her hand on his chest as she pushed lightly. Fully understanding the motion he placed his arm behind her as he changed positions. Amaya propped herself up to her hands on his chest as she ground on him. Nyx laid his head back into the pillowed his hands gripping her hips as she rode him into oblivious. “Yes, babe don’t stop, FUCK! DON’T STOP!” he yelled out as she increased the pace, he accompanied her with his own thrusts. Her hair flowed out and around as she cried out his name over and over, his own moans feeding her fire as she released onto him, Nyx quickly pushed her to her back as he was dominating over her once more. His thrusts became harder, and faster causing her over stimulated body to cry out in pleasure not only with her sounds but also with another orgasm as she tightened around his length, “I’m gonna! I’m gonna cum babe!” he groaned out as she pulled him close to her as he released inside her his deep moan and her cry of sweet released echoed in the room as he laid over her. 

Nyx was almost breathless, but she was even more so. Her face flushed. He pulled her close to him as he kissed her once more. “I love you, so much,” he whispered to her as he stroked her now messy hair. Amaya looked up into his blue eyes, she smiled an ever so beautiful smile, one he would forever etch into his memory. 

\------

Days passed into months as their relationship had not wavered, it only grew. Even if Nyx had multiple missions he always came back to her. However, today was the biggest mission of all. He straightened his uniform for the hundredth time. Libertus walked in as he leaned on the door also in his uniform, well they all were, “it’s time, you don’t want to keep them waiting.” he said as Nyx nodded. The duo walked through the halls as they finally came to the doors as Nyx was about to walk through another called his name as he turned. Tredd stood arms crossed, leaning on the wall behind him though he straightened up when Nyx approached him, “take care of her,” Tredd demanded, Nyx tensed a little, “I will,” “Not just with words, I mean fucking mean it. Take care of her, be there for her. Look you’re one of the lucky ones. Leave, go on leave. Go somewhere and get out of here for a while… enjoy what you have.” Tredd said. This hurt, Tredd was his comrade, yeah an asshole comrade who usually didn’t care about shit, but he loved her too. Nyx gave him a smirk as he nodded as he then walked through the double doors before them. “Please, take care of her,” Tredd whispered once more as he then joined into the crowd of people. 

Nyx stood straight as he looked around at everyone around him as they chatted with each other. He looked to the side as he saw Amaya’s mother and older brother sitting waiting patiently, friends and family that had all come into the city for this.

This very moment….

He looked up as he heard the double doors open, the small orchestra began to play, and all of a sudden his collar seemed tighter than ever.

Walking down holding her father's arm as she walked down the long aisle. Her long raven hair pulled back halfway, her bangs swung to the side. Her eyes glittered that emerald sheen he loved so much, accented by the sparkle of her makeup, it wasn’t dark just very flattering. Her lips were painted shade of rose. His eyes cast over the dress that she wore, the dress she spent hours and days trying to find, and hide from him and his daring curiosity. It was striking and white, the sweetheart neckline accented with glittering jewels in the middle, the fabric tight in a criss-cross around her bodice and down until it reached just above her hips where it flowed out in a graceful motion. Her long veil flowed behind her, as she refused to put it over her face. When his eyes finally made their way to hers once more his vision went white… thoughts of their future flowed into him, various scenes… all of which increased his smile… until he was standing right in front of her. 

“Friends and family, today we join together to share and witness Amaya and Nyx in matrimony commended to be honorable among all, therefore not to be entered lightly. Into this, these two now come to be joined as one, as these two present to us their vows.” The priest announced as the crowd watched on.

Nyx swallowed a bit, yeah he had prepared himself for this… hell at one point he had about 5 vows written down, even more so he usually never at a loss for words so he skipped the notecards, silently scolding himself for doing so.

Amaya looked at the man before her knowing full well she would be starting off, “I promise to stand beside you as your partner and your friend. Loving what we share, anticipating how we grow, and learning more and more about you daily, as I grow to love you even more. I promise you that I will love you for all of the time, and beyond.” she looked into his eyes, as he smiled back at her, her emerald gems glittering as she held back her emotions from flooding through. 

“They say love makes the things in the world that are impossible possible. I know now that that statement is true, because it’s impossible to think an angel like you; so sweet, beautiful and kind, just walked into my life. Only love can make that possible. I promise you, I will stand beside you, protect you, hold you. Even when duty calls I will return to you, forever devoted to you.” he vows, each word true. The way she smiled at him made this even harder to keep standing there.

“With all things considered, do you Nyx Ulric take Amaya Lunar to be your wife? To have and hold, in sickness and health, in darkness and light. Promise to do your very best every day to make a happy and devoting marriage?” 

“I do” Nyx said as he nodded, as he almost trembled, but stood straight as a soldier does.

“Do you Amaya Lunar, take Nyx Ulric to your husband? To have and hold, in hardship and ease, sickness and health. Promise to do everything thing you can to make a happy and loving marriage?”

“I do,” she vowed her voice cracking

Both turned, Crowe stood behind Amaya as she handed off the ring into Amaya’s hand as she patted it. Libertus was behind Nyx as he handed the ring to his friend, as Libertus hit Nyx’s arm with encouragement. When the couple was face to face once more Nyx grabbed her hand, “to you I give this ring, to pledge my love and devotion to you. With this ring, I now wed thee.” he said as he slipped the ring onto her finger as it combined structurally with the engagement ring he had given her. 

Amaya grabbed onto his hands as he could feel the metal on his skin, “with this token I give to you all that I am, all that I have. In pledge of our abiding love. With this ring, I now wed thee.” her voice as soft as an angels sigh. 

“In the presence of family and friends, you have pronounced your love, your devotion, and your commitment. With the power vested in me, I now Pronounce you husband and wife, you may now kiss your bride.” 

Nyx did not waste any time as he pulled her in for a kiss of passion, but of course, one held back enough that it wasn’t too passionate. The crowd erupted in applause. When they parted they laughed as he picked her up bridal style as he ran down the aisle with her as the crowd clapped, some even hooted and hollered... Hey, a hero's gotta go out good right!

The two awaited for their friends as they thank guests for coming before the celebration later on that would take place. Libertus abruptly hugged Nyx, as he congratulated his friend as he gave Amaya a light hug. Crowe did similarly. “Wow, married life,” Crowe stated as she smiled. “Here we never thought out little girl would find a man. Especially like you. You know, your mother would love for you two and your friends to come by.” Amaya’s father said as he walked over to the group, “well seems like we might have to take you up on that offer.” she said with a smile as she looked at Crowe and Libertus as they nodded. Nyx looked around a little until he looked at the red-headed glaive, Tredd looked up with a signature smirk, as he nodded to Nyx as Nyx returned one. Tredd then walked away, as Nyx’s attention turned back to his father-in-law

It wasn’t often but due to the circumstances, the trio was put on leave as they went to Altissia. Amara, Amaya’s mother, was learning a Galahdian meal with the help of Libertus, while Nyx was with Amaya’s father, Crowe was with Amaya as they were inside prepping the table. Suddenly Amaya’s brother, Xander, ran in “You guys need to see this!” he yelled as everyone piled into the main living area… reports on the TV, Insomnia had fallen.

Amaya put her hand over her mouth as Nyx held onto her, Crowe and Libertus starred in disbelief, why hadn’t command contacted them? No one said anything. Nyx thought about the words Tredd has spoken to him before they left, “Protect her, take care of her, and be there for her… you’re one of the lucky ones Ulric.” Nyx couldn’t help but think Tredd knew this was going to happen, he also thought he may have had a say in why they were never contacted and even though it hurt to watch what he fought so hard to protect fall, he was thankful… because he was surrounded by his friends and the woman he loved most… forever devoted to her, forever beside him.

~End

Devotion: profound dedication

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I do not own any characters other than My OC Amaya. I do not own any original story lines or places, just the plot. If you like it let me know. I haven't written in such a long time, and I kind of found my courage to do so again. A portion of the store was inspired by a fic I can no longer find called "Not the Loving Type", so if anyone knows it or have it can you PM me with the link?
> 
> Again thank you so much!


End file.
